Impressions
by CJJJones
Summary: "Rose was shocked Scorpius Malfoy who had regarded her with such distain for years, had called her plain, broke her best friends heart, insulted her was yet in love with her." A second generation story based on the classic "Pride and Prejudice".
1. Rose learns something new

Chapter One

Rose learns something new

Notes- the name of this story comes from the original title of "Pride and Prejudice" which was "First Impressions" of course it couldn't be called "First Impressions" because at the moment the story starts Rose and Scorpius have already known each other several years. Please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

"Have you seen the notice board?" Abi asked Rose as they were getting dressed that morning for class.

"No," Rose replied only half interested Abi and her twin sister Aliza where the daughters of Neville and Lavender Longbottom, old friends of her parents that Rose had known as long as she could remember. At Hogwarts they were roommates with Rose Weasley and two other girls Marianna Armitage and Octavia Jones. The twins had a tendency to get over excited about things most people would consider trivial and Rose considered shallow.

"They have decided to hold a ball at Halloween this year instead of the feast".

"Oh," Rose looked up this actually was interesting "from Abi nonetheless," she thought "miracles never ceased".

"So are you excited?" she asked then before waiting for an answer "I plan to dance every dance with a different boy and wear a beautiful dress not silly dress robes they are so unflattering on your shape I mean I look like I have huge hips I so do not," Rose tuned Abi out at that point she wasn't so much bothered about the dance for herself she wouldn't deny that it would be fun. But romantically she thought more for her cousin Lily. Lily Potter was in fifth year and she was quiet, almost the opposite of her older brother James who had left the school a couple of years ago.

"Hello Rose anyone there?" her friend Marianna waved her hand in front of Rose's face.

"Sorry Marianna I was just thinking about the ball and trying to drown out Abi,"

"Well Abi left about ten minutes ago still talking some nonsense about robes and dresses and holster hips." Rose laughed "anyway l wouldn't think that this would bother you much unless you have an eye on a boy and are a very good hiding person which I know your not so spill."

"I was thinking about Lily and Charlie."

"Ah good call."

Rose found her concentration wavering a little even in history of magic her favorite class,

"Come on Rose," she thought to herself as her minded slipped again this time in potions but five minutes later she had miscalculated the salamander blood and Professor Cain was telling her that she obviously had inherited her fathers great stupidity Rose forced herself to keep her tongue knowing that anything else would land her in trouble than she was already in. She heard a snigger in the room and saw Martin Le Mer pointing and laughing at her obviously as a Slytherin Cain was blind to Le Mer's actions.

"I recommend Miss. Weasley that you go to the hospital wing your great clumsiness has no place here," Rose felt confused although the potion had slashed on her most had been on her back and she didn't feel like it had burnt her or even scolded her. She did however take this opportunity to leave the class she knew it was very rare for Cain to ever allow a student out of class and all she wanted to do was to leave that stuffy classroom.

"Madam Pompfrey?" Rose asked as she entered the hospital wing utterly confused still she would have headed straight to the dorm room but she didn't trust one of the Slytherins not to tell on her.

"Oh dear you better sit on the end of that bed," Madam Pompfrey said after taking one look at her. "I have some hair colorant over here,"

"Hair colorant?" Rose asked confused.

"Have you not seen yourself?"

"No."

"Here's a mirror dear don't worry I can sort it out in a jiffy,"

Rose looked at herself and immediately saw what everyone else had been seeing Rose wasn't vain but red hair flecked with white wasn't a good look on anyone. Rose's usually red hair that she had inherited from her father was now flecked with what looked like white so much that her hair was more made up of white than it was of red.

"I will put a magical colorant on it'll last forever," Madam Pompfrey said very quickly to reassure Rose. Rose didn't really need reassuring in that moment she saw her Granger genes shining through. Generally people always told her that she looked like a Weasley but with her mid length white hair she saw her grandmother Granger in her face more than she had before. The color that Madam Pompfrey chose was a little darker than her normal red hair.

"Is that ok?" Madam Pompfrey said a little quietly she knew after all her years working at Hogwarts that teenage girls suffering damage to their appearance could be more dangerous than those the worst pain.

"It's fine," Rose said as knock on the infirmary door interrupted them and Marianna came in.

"Miss Armitage can I help you?"

"Err yes well there is an incident in the Quidditch pitch Madam Pompfrey Madam Hooch would like you down there two of the first years collided." Madam Pompfrey shook her head.

"Miss Armitage can you take Miss Weasley to lunch?"

"Sure," Marianna said quietly and Rose looked at her best friend she was shy and quiet her mousy brown hair came around her face in curtains as though she was trying to hide her face from the world. Her slim face was pretty and freckles were peppered across her nose and cheeks but the pressure her family but on her to achieve was not far from her face. Marianna's mother was a career witch currently the principal private sectary to the Minister of Magic and her father was the features editor of the daily Prophet with her two older sisters both following careers in healing and her brother at just 23 owning the apothecary on Diagon Alley Marianna had a lot to live up to and Rose knew that Marianna rarely forgot it. "Rose Hello," Marianna smiled waving her hand in front of her friend "where are you today?"

"Merlin knows," Rose replied shaking her head "that's how this happened I wasn't paying attention,"

"I like it," Marianna said looking at her friend's hair.

"Me too, but it shouldn't have happened I normally am so careful and in potions too how was Professor Cain?"

"Err,"

"No don't break it to me gently how many points did she take off Gryffindor?"

"Forty although ten was because Elspeth Saxony said you had splashed her hair too, you didn't she was on the other side of the dungeon,"

"I expected her to take more you know what she can be like," by this time the pair had reached the great hall and the smell of lunch hit their noses and Rose realized that she was starving. Lily waved her and Marianna over to sit next to her.

"Did you see the posters?" she asked Rose and Marianna before even a hello.

"About the ball?" Rose asked, as she grabbed no less than four tuna sandwiches onto her plate "yes,"

"Oh I like your hair," Lily said grabbing a strand "when did you do it?"

"I didn't," and she re told the story of her hair.

"Your serious?" Lily asked "forty points?" and she looked over her shoulder to the large hourglass with rubies in noting it was lower than she had seen this morning "brilliant," she added sarcastically.

"But the ball," Rose smiled changing the topic not just because she was feeling a little guilty for loosing Gryffindor so many points but because she wanted to talk to Lily about what she believed was her motivation for being so excited about the impending ball.

"So have you talked to Zabini lately?"

"What?" Lily asked as Rose startled out of her daydream, which Rose noticed was directed towards the Slytherin table.

"Never mind," she smiled.


	2. Rose has a dance

Chapter Two

Rose has a dance

The next week found Gryffindor tower in uproar the girls in the seventh year dorm were rushing around as they borrowed each others hair clips, potions, accessories and everything else one could think of and although Rose was attempting very much to stay out the foray every few minutes someone would ask her for something.

"Rose can I borrow your blue ribbon?" or "what was that spell for putting mascara on perfect?" both Rose and Marianna were rather grateful when a knock on the door at seven thirty indicated that Lily had arrived and they were all to leave together. Rose and Marianna almost ran out the room failing to notice Octavia had joined them.

"Hope you don't mind," she said the other side of the door "its just they were annoying me." Rose looked a little shocked at Octavia although they had lived in the same dorm for seven years they had talked very little. Answers to questions tended to be one or two words and then not expanded upon although Octavia was clever, usually in the top five in most classes. She never put her hand up in class and spent most of her time in the library, in fact the sentence she just said Rose was sure was the longest she had ever heard her say.

Rose looked at the girls around her and nodded approvingly she was hardly a fashion expert but she was impressed with Lily's jewel green floor length dress green suited her although she had never seen it on her before as green was generally avoided by most members of Gryffindor. Marianna was wearing a white a-line dress that in Rose's opinion looked a little too bridal but it also looked pretty but the dress has been a loan from Marianna's older sister so she had very little wish to speak her mind. Octavia on the other hand was wearing robes so similar to their daily black robes that Rose thought she hadn't changed at all. Rose herself was wearing a deep blue floor length dress she had thought it too dressy but Marianna and Lily had both told her that it was really pretty which she couldn't deny. As they reached the main staircase Rose realized that she had nothing to worry about compared to some girls the four girls were possibly even a little underdressed. Some were wearing dresses so big that no one could stand within about half a meter of them or so many beads that they looked like a walking disco ball. Elspeth Saxony had her long blonde hair piled so high that Rose wondered how she kept her head straight.

As the crowd swelled into the great hall it had been transformed the walls were hung with white drapes that created the look of an elegant Georgian ballroom candles hung suspended in the air not separately but in large chandeliers. A large pianoforte stood in the corner with a string quartet sat around it. The house tables had been cleared out creating a huge space for dancing it was beautiful but confused Rose why the ball was held on Halloween there was no indication of Halloween theme. No pumpkins or scary lights or ghosts even the ceiling that was usually enchanted to show a storm despite what the weather was outside on Halloween this ceiling the twinkling stars of a beautiful clear autumn evening sparkled overhead.

"Gosh you really are distracted," Marianna laughed waving her hand in-front of Rose's face.

"Sorry," Rose smiled "isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," Marianna sighed "it really is I spot a serious lack of boys though," and for the first time Rose looking around noticed that the hall was full of girls in their various dresses and robes of so many colors and styles but the hall had not one boy in it. Rose realized that other girls in the hall were beginning to notice this too ,whether they had all noticed together or if Marianna's words had spread very quickly through the hall but just as the hush grew the doors of the hall were flung open and the boys of various houses came through the door. Rose noticed that they were still incredibly tribal as each group remained in their house group. Rose noticed Lily a little shorter than herself trying to look over the heads of the girls in front of her to spot Charlie.

"He's here Lil," she smiled.

"Who?" Lily asked in an attempt to remain neutral but Rose raised an eyebrow at her

"How does he look?" she asked.

"You'll see yourself soon but I think your dress was a good choice." After the noise and chatter that the boys entrance had caused the string quartet struck up a song that Rose felt she knew but could not quite recall. Rose grabbed Lily and Marianna with the desire to grab a drink, as the hall had got quite warm with the influx of people. Lily rather unceremoniously bumped into a tall boy with dark brown hair.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"No, no it was my fault," the boy said turning around and Rose noticed it was Charlie Zabini, Charlie was the son of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson the latter both her parents had mentioned had not been a nice person at school. Rose had wondered how Charlie had turned out such a good person but she figured the mean gene had gone to his younger sister Anya who definitely fitted into the classic Slytherin mould. Rose grabbed her opportunity.

"Charlie this is my cousin Lily Potter Lily this is Charlie Zabini,"

"I know," they both said simultaneously and Rose took it as her queue to leave them alone Marianna took had obviously grabbed the hint or else was very thirsty as she had already headed to the drinks table.

"Rose can I grab a dance?" Rose spun around to see her cousin and Lily's older brother Albus Potter behind her "I need to dance with you first before I have the courage to ask a real girl."

"Thanks Albus you sure know how to flatter,"

"Come on Rose just as friends,"

"Sure," she conceded "but if a mushy number comes up I am out of there,"

"Gottcha," Rose looked at her cousin whilst he danced rather clumsily Albus more than either his brother or his sister took after the Potter side of his family as he was demonstrating by dancing like her Uncle Harry.

"Right I'm off," Rose said after three dances "I want to talk to Marianna and you need a real girl to dance with."

"Cheers little cousin,"

"Al your only a month older than me so less of the little."


	3. Rose overhears something interesting

Chapter Three

Rose overhears something interesting

Rose finally found Marianna sat at the side of the great hall

"Boys are not going to see you here Mari,"

"No but I can see people."

"Ah the noble pursuit of people watching."

"Yes and I can tell you Lily has danced with Charlie twice already,"

"Really? Go her they're not on the dance floor now though?" Rose questioned as she looked for Lily's red curls and Charlie's dark brown hair.

"No-" Marianna was going to continue but a voice interrupted her.

"Really Scorpius are you going to be as dull as to stand here looking moody all night? There are plenty of girls you could dance with."

"You virtually claimed the only beautiful girl in the room tonight already."

"Lily Potter? Isn't she pretty?" They heard Charlie gush excitedly.

"Yes,"

"What about her cousin Rose?" at this the two girls who had worked out that Charlie and Scorpius obviously couldn't see them so really strained to hear more than they already could.

"I am sure she is amiable but not handsome enough to tempt me."

"Well how about Miss Darling? Or that blonde Ravenclaw who sits near us in potions?"

"Charlie I have danced with your sister and your Miss Potter that is more than enough for me so in answer to your first questions yes I will just stand here." Then after a slight pause "go go I think you and Miss Potter have been standing still half a minute you better go dance." Rose was first worried that Scorpius would keep to his word exactly and she and Marianna would be have to sit were they were all night lest they move and show that they had overheard the conversation but after a minute or two Scorpius walked over to the other side of the room and the two girls could breathe again.

"Rose I am sure that Scorpius didn't really mean that he meant…" Marianna began.

"Marianna you don't need to make excuses about him he is perfect misery and a rude one at that plus a Slytherin I have hardly lost anything."

"Yes but still Rose," she replied "he said you weren't pretty that's mean."

"And he's a Slytherin Mari do you really expect anything else?"

Although Marianna was sure she could see her best friends face she did not see self-pity there but rather annoyance with the boy who was now standing on the other side of the room.

"How about a dance?" Marianna asked.

"Who with?"

"Me you divhead," this was an odd insult that had taken Rose a while to get used to it was a northern word that Marianna had in her arsenal. At least half of Marianna's colloquialisms Rose could have sworn she made up on the spot but nevertheless Rose found them amusing. Rose looked across to the dance floor where the quartet had strung up a jazzy number and the dancers had disintegrated from couples to several large groups.

"Let's go girl," Rose said grabbing Marianna's hand and the two half walked half danced onto the dance-floor working their way into a group that consisted of Albus, Hugo, Roxie, Matt, Fred and a seventh year Ravenclaw Rosie was pretty sure was called Alexandra Benson who Albus was holding hands with. Rose gave a little smile to him and he smiled back .Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abi dancing and flirting with a Gryffindor boy, her sister Aliza was attempting to copy her but was either not as practiced in the art or not as naturally capable with it because she just stepped on the foot of the boy she was dancing with.

In the middle of the song the string quartet died away and everyone looked towards the them the grand piano, which previously had been empty, was now sat a small dark blonde haired girl was sitting down at the piano.

"Is that Octavia?" Rose asked Marianna "I didn't know she played the piano."

"Me neither."

Octavia's diminutive figure sat at the piano cracked her knuckles a habit that Rose despised and began to play. Octavia's playing was quite good at least she played so first two bars of green sleeves so that most people could recognize it however just as everyone turned their backs to begin dancing she began to sing. Rose new she was poor judge having never been musical herself but even she could tell Octavia's singing was desperately off key and tone. Slowly as people got over the shock they began to snigger and laugh that grew into a raucous so much that Octavia's playing could not be heard. It was not until Professor McGonagall came to the piano and told Octavia that she should stop that the laughter died away. As the quartet slowly began again Rose saw that Octavia's face was tear stained. Although Rose knew Octavia's singing had been poor she felt annoyed at those who had laughed at her and that included most of the Hogwarts population. At least half an hour when Rose was sure she had danced as much as she could she went to grab a drink by the drinks table she noticed the people in the hall was thinning many friendship groups leaving in small groups boyfriends and girlfriends pairing off and some new couples such enraptured with one another. However Scorpius Malfoy stood stern beside the drinks table by the column Rose and Marianna had first overheard him talking to Charlie.

"Miss. Weasley," she said when she first approached a rather formal greeting for two people who had been in various classes together for seven years.

"Scorpius," she replied a little less formally.

"May I ask a question?"

"I believe you have but you can ask another," Rose knew she was being annoying something she generally tried to avoid but for Scorpius Malfoy she would make an exception.

"I have heard that music is the food of love but I wonder what is your opinion?"

"William Shakespeare Malfoy I am impressed. I didn't know you knew a muggle writer?"

"Yes I like him very much now can you answer the question."

"Yes generally I agree with Mr. Shakespeare considering the heart, he knows human emotions of all degrees better than any of us but on this I disagree dancing I feel is more accurate to be the food of love." She paused "even if ones partner is only amiable." Rose turned and began walking back to the dance floor before Scorpius had a chance to reply.

The night ended with several tired girls all carrying, rather than wearing their high-healed shoes up to the Gryffindor common room Marianna had filled Lily in on the overheard conversation between Charlie and Scorpius.

"He is just proud remember how dad told us that his dad could be at school,"

"Yes and my dad interrupted with the word git."

"Yes," Lily added, "Scorpius was rude I mean he is hardly a god himself."

"I think the girls of Slytherin would disagree with you," Marianna put in and both cousins stared at her.

"Well," Rose finished "I could have forgiven his pride had he not wounded mine."


	4. Rose falls asleep

Chapter Four

Rose falls asleep

When Rose made it to breakfast that next morning she was unsurprised to see that despite the time, well past ten in the morning, both the common room and the great hall where virtually empty. Split between the four tables there were barely a dozen people. On the Slytherin table sat Scorpius Malfoy unusually he was alone normally inseparable from his best friend Charlie Zabini. He was sat reading a copy of a rather large book that could be "Hogwarts: a History" but Rose couldn't quite make out the title from half way across the room.

At the Gryffindor table Albus and Alexandra were sat kissing over a breakfast they were in the middle of sharing. Rose was some what surprised at Albus for being so forward he was hardly quiet but usually was overshadowed by the much louder figure of his elder brother James, she guessed that since James had left two years ago Albus had become louder at times. She situated herself a significant distance from the pair at the other end of the empty table but with her back to Scorpius she began to eat a bowl of cereal whilst reading her latest ancient runes textbook. Quietness radiated throughout the hall not only was there very few students but there was only one teacher sat at the head table, Professor Sinstra and she seemed to have her head in the clouds as such she was staring at the ceiling. As no one else was making a sound Rose could hear the sounds of kissing from the other end of her table. After just a few seconds of attempting to read she slammed the book shut, it gave her no little satisfaction to see both Albus and Alexandra jump. She grabbed a slice of toast and headed back up to her dormitory. Allowing the book to float in the air she a set of parchment on her lap and began to write but fatigue soon overtook and just minutes later anyone entering the dormitory would see Rose Weasley asleep fully clothed on top of her bedcovers.

"Rose? Rose," said a voice.

"Emmmm" she moaned rather unintelligently.

"Wake up," said another voice more insistently this time she recognized the voice as Lily.

"I'm getting up," she said annoyed.

"It's three pm," the first voice said this time Rose recognized it as Marianna.

"What?" she replied, "Have I slept all day?"

"I told you that would get her up," Lily smiled after the pair had watched Rose try to find her shoes for at least a minute. On hearing this Rose looked at the watch she released that she was wearing to see it was only eleven.

"You two are so dead,"

"Well you wouldn't wake up," Lily smiled coyly and Rose recognized that smile as the one Lily's mother gave one of her brothers when she realized that she had outsmarted them. "Al wanted a meeting with the Quidditch team starting about now to talk through tactics and stuff."

"I'm not on the team,"

"No but he wanted to know if you would do some charms at session make loops that chasers gave to get through targets for beaters to hit etcetera."

"That's some pretty serious charm and transfiguration work,"

"I know but you are the brightest in your year you even beat Malfoy in everything last year."

"Not everything," Rose replied little sourly.

"Oh come on Rose please," Lily said pouting a little.

"Fine I'll go to this meeting but I'll tell Albus if I think that my abilities are outside what he is asking." An hour later annoyed Rose left the common room Albus hadn't taken notice of any of her protests on charms she was sure where past some auror's let alone her but he had somehow roped her into coming to their first practice session before the game against Ravenclaw at the weekend.

The Quidditch practice on that Friday evening was rather stressful a loud Albus was shouting at his team picking at every little fault he even began on Lily at one occasion leading to a rather loud sibling-shouting match across the pitch. When Rose and a least four members of the Quidditch team had managed to calm the pair down they had to be separated to the other ends of the pitch with Albus given the task of catching the snitches that Rose had conjured up each disappearing as he touched it for another to reappear in a totally different point on the pitch.

"In case you have a long match," she pointed out he rolled his eyes thinking she was becoming a harder taskmaster than he was.

"Ro," Marianna tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the corner of the pitch to see two figures in the otherwise empty Slytherin stand.

"Who is it?" Rose asked, it was a slightly futile gesture she knew one of the figures was Charlie Zabini and thus she was not surprised to hear Marianna reply that the other was Scorpius Malfoy, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, spying on practice no doubt to pick up on the Gryffindor teams style before their own match the following month.

"ROSE!" Albus yelled at her and she saw her single snitch had turned into six that were attempting to hit him around the head rather hard.

"Sorry," she shouted back and flicked her wand so that they all disappeared she was now so proficient in wordless spells that she did not have to open her mouth for the spell to work.


	5. Rose watches an accident

Chapter Five

Rose watches an accident

Rose sat in the packed Gryffindor stands the following day. With a group of rowdy third year boys to her left she could hardly hear her younger brother Hugo commentating but she knew that the Gryffindor where winning by at least thirty points. Lily had been the most prominent goal scorer but Jackson Haywood and Bobby Stewart, the other Gryffindor chasers, had both scored as well. All they needed now was for Albus to catch the snitch, he had two decent attempts which was two more than Jamie Railings the Ravenclaw seeker, but the game had been going for about two hours and if Jamie caught the snitch soon it wouldn't matter how many goals Lily and the others had scored Ravenclaw would win.

"Come on Al," Rose thought as she watched him circling the stadium high above only visible as a speck of red.

"Haywood has the quaffle passes to Stewart then Potter, Haywood, Potter, Potter heads for goal come on Lily," the same though was on everyone in the Gryffindor stands mind when a bludger headed straight for Lily normally it would be something she would avoid easily but on this occasion she was distracted like the rest of the stadium as Albus and Jamie suddenly dived from their positions high in the air to the centre point on the pitch.

The bludger hit Lily square in the chest and she fell off her broomstick from high in the air. Her back arched and for just a moment she looked as graceful as an acrobat but then gravity took her and she began plummeting to earth. Rose thought she was the first to notice but she was mistaken one person had noticed before her indeed he had not moved his eyes from Lily the entire game: Charlie Zabini. But he just like Rose could do nothing but watch Lily fall from about twenty meters to hit the Quidditch pitch. Even from her place in the stands Rose was sure she heard at least one bone snap. Standing up immediately and followed by Marianna she rushed through the crowd pushing her way through the third year boys and then the rest of the crowd. Down a flight of stairs, she ran across the pitch thinking just one thought,

"Please let her be alive please let her be alive," She reached Lily just seconds after Charlie who was holding her hand his face deathly pale and his breathing exaggerated.

"Move aside," the voice of the Headmistress cried placing her hand on Lily's neck she breathed a sigh "she's alive but she looks like she has broken her leg. Miss. Weasley, Mr. Zabini take her to the hospital wing," and with a flick of her wand she conjured a stretcher that scooped Lily up and bound her.

"Professor I'm her brother," Albus protested as he landed alongside the group the struggling snitch still in his left hand.

"Mr. Potter you can go with her when you calm down Miss. Potter needs medical attention that cannot be achieved when Madame Pompfrey is dealing with someone shouting at her you may see Miss. Potter when you calm down."

"I am calm," Albus said in a voice that clearly showed he was not.

"Al," a softer voice said to his side and he noticed Alexandra had interlaced her fingers with his own. "Lily is going to be ok she has Rose and Charlie with her they aren't going to let anything else happen to her."

Rose and Charlie actually where sat in the hospital wing with no idea what Madame Pompfrey where doing to their best friend and girlfriend respectively.

"She's going to be ok," Rose thought to herself as she looked at Lily's face so pale with blood pouring down the right side of her face.

"Miss. Weasley drink this," Madame Pompfrey pushed a glass of clear liquid towards her that could have been water if it was not tinged with a very light purple color. Rose looked at the glass questioningly but Madame Pompfrey only said, "drink it," in a stern voice. Rose did so and just seconds later she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

When she awoke she felt angry with herself for sleeping what if Lily had gone worse and she had just slept through it? What if she was better and there was no one there when she awoke? When Rose pulled the curtains surrounding her bed and saw either an early morning light stream through the window is the far side of the hospital wing. Laid on the bed next to her was Lily still pale with her hair fanned out across the pillow but her breathing was steady and a little color had returned to her cheeks.

"How is she doing?" she asked Charlie who was sat next her with his hand interlocked with hers.

"Better," he replied not looking up.

"Her left leg is broken but Madame Pompfrey has fixed that. She took some damage to her chest that is harder to fix, she broke three ribs and her left wrist too." Rose looked up to see Scorpius stood at the end of her bed talking as calmly as any healer.

"Thank you," she smiled at him "okay he could be rude," she thought "but in this moment I am glad for his calm description that I'm sure Charlie would have been unable to give."

"Oh Rose," Anya Zabini cried loudly breaking the calm voices that had talked so far "isn't it awful poor Lily,"

"Yes I suppose it is bad," Rose replied in a monotone voice.

"Don't you want to leave and get changed?" she asked looking Rose up and down the hem of her cloak was covered in inches of mud she had picked up from the walk across the quidditch pitch and grounds. Her face had a smear of mud across the nose and her long hair was messy.

"No," Rose replied quickly "I am staying here with Lily,"

"Really?" Anya asked pulling a face.

"Yes I am not leaving Lily until she wakes up."

"Well then Scorpius are you leaving?" Anya asked haughtily.

"Yes," he replied much more solemnly. "I hope she recovers soon Rose," Rose looked up at him but he was pulling a chair from across the room and sitting it beside Lily's bed so that Rose could sit next to her cousin.

"Thank you," she smiled as she sat down in the chair.

"Come Scorpius," Anya said obviously bored.

"Wish her well from me," he said looking at Rose.

"I will," she replied as stoically as he had said looking at Lily when she turned to look back at Scorpius he was gone and the door at the end of the hospital wing was just banging shut.


	6. Rose meets Louis

Chapter Six

Rose meets Louis

"Have you got one of these?" Albus asked Rose as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Got what?" Rose asked she was tired and the lack of sleep was showing in her eyes she had spent the last two nights in the hospital wing because she had refused to leave Lily. Lily had woken up several days before but Madame Pompfrey had declared she was too ill to leave yet. So Rose had slept in the bed next to Lily with Charlie sat beside her the entire time when Charlie had refused to sleep Madame Pompfrey had to eventually give him a sleeping draft. But still when Rose had left the hospital wing that morning Charlie was sat in that same chair beside Lily's bed barely awake. Hugo passed Rose a letter addressed,

Miss Rose Weasley

Gryffindor House

Hogwarts School

She tore open the letter she didn't recognize the handwriting it wasn't either of her parents her Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny or her older cousin James neither was it Teddy or Victorie's.

Dear Rose,

If I may be so bold to call you such ["what else would you call me?" Rose thought] I hope this letter is not intrusive but I am soon to visit Hogwarts as an assistant to the eminent Professor Cain for approximately one week. I will be housed near to the Gryffindor common room and hope to see you and all my cousins on a regular basis as I realize most probably due to our age differences we have not seen each other for several years and I hope to remedy this during my stay. I look forward to seeing you.

Yours

Louis Weasley

On reading the name the letter made an awful lot more sense to Rose. Louis was her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's youngest child, head boy at Hogwarts when Rose was just starting. He was a chronic over-achiever and worked in the department of magical potions and accidents at St. Mungo's and she guessed he was visiting Professor Cain because despite her dogged pursuit of unfairness in the potions classroom Rose had to concede that she was probably the best potions master in the country at least, if not in Europe.

"Rose's letter is different," Rose's little brother Hugo said to the other members of the Potter-Weasley clan sat around the dinner table most of who had gone back to eating their breakfast.

"How?" asked Roxanne sat next to Albus.

"It says I look forward to seeing you," he said pulling a face

"Well so does mine," Roxanne said through an apple she was eating.

"What?" asked her brother Fred grabbing the piece of paper from her hand Roxanne rolled her eyes at Rose they were both used to the overprotective nature of the Weasley boys Rose knew she was lucky she didn't have on older brother unlike Lily and Roxanne but her dad more than made up for that not to mention James, Albus, Fred and her uncles she sometimes wondered how her Aunt Ginny had managed in a household of so many boys growing up.

"Maybe he just wants to talk?" Roxanne suggested.

"Or maybe he wants a girlfriend," Fred suggested they all looked to the one letter still lying on the table and lunged for it a coffee pot went flying several pieces of toast ended up on floor pumpkin juice was split down the entire length of the table and at least one bowl of cereal was upended. Finally it was Roxanne who reached the letter first and pushing herself out of the throng calmly passed the letter to Rose.

"Come on Roxanne," Fred moaned at her.

"That letter is addressed to Lily," Rose said "none of you have any right to read it and I don't care what it says but I am going to give it to her in the hospital wing seen as I don't trust any of you not to open it."

"How is she Rose?" Albus asked this question was addressed softer than any of the conversation that morning had been thus far.

"She's getting there Madame Pompfrey said you could visit her after lunch." Albus never got to reply because at that moment Professor McGonagoll interrupted them.

"I have no idea what you think you were doing but that is not behavior worthy of the breakfast table Miss Weasley," she looked at Rose "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley," she looked towards Fred, Hugo and Roxanne "and Mr. Potter you all now have detention tonight with Mr. Filch don't make it a weeks worth." Rose resolved not to be warm to Louis after all it was his letter that had landed them all in detention, however half way through scraping the floor of the charms corridor the muggle way she decided she really didn't like Louis.

By Thursday lunch she thought she had been a little too hard after all it was hardly Louis' fault that her cousins had decided to act exceedingly immaturely not that this was anything new.

"Miss. Weasley?" Professor McGonagoll asked as Rose excited her transfiguration class that afternoon she inwardly moaned she had hoped to grab some quick tea then go to the hospital wing to see Lily who was almost recovered.

"Yes Professor?" she asked hoping it sounded positive.

"Mr. Weasley has arrived for his period of study under Professor Cain," Rose looked around as though she expected Professor McGonagoll to produce Louis from her pocket.

"He is currently downstairs having tea I suggest you make him welcome," she looked as if to say that Rose would be getting detention if she didn't comply.

"Yes Professor," Rose almost ran down the stairs to the great hall I could still grab some tea then see Lily she thought if I get Louis to come with me.

"Rose," Louis smiled at her standing up as if to push her chair in "there are no chairs," Rose thought "we sit on a bench,"

"How are you Louis?" she asked Louis had inherited his fathers genes much more than either of his sisters he had short red curly hair and a peppering of freckles across his nose that made him look younger than he was but he towered over Rose at over six foot and Rose wouldn't have been surprised if he was taller than his dad although Bill was the tallest of the Weasley family.

"Good," Louis replied turning from Rose back to his food "I have had an excellent working time at St. Mungo's trying to find a cure for some common ailments like purple flu and tea-nose," Rose drowned Louis out she knew that his job should be interested to her but the tone in which Louis talked was so monotone that Rose almost found herself falling asleep at the table.

"Would you like to visit Lily?" she asked Louis after about half an hour of half listening to his talks on various potion concentrations, cauldron bottom depth and the inconsistency of potion ingredients.

"Lily Potter?" Louis asked.

"Yes Lily Potter our cousin who else did you think I meant?" Rose thought but she simply replied "yes," to which Louis agreed. As they were walking down the corridor towards the hospital wing Rose was sure she felt Louis try to grab her hand but when she looked down Louis' hand was by his side and she decided she must have been mistaken."Hi Lils," Rose smiled as she opened the door of the hospital wing her greeting however was drowned out by a rather loud Gordon Winters a fourth year Ravenclaw who was screaming.

"Mr. Winters you are not dying that potion has only damaged your arm I am coming with the antidote right now," and then under her breath "oh for goodness sake."

Rose crossed over to Lily's bed and was glad to see her laughing with Charlie sat beside her himself the happiest Rose had seen him in ages.

"Hi Lils, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you Madame Pompfrey says I can go tomorrow hopefully,"

"That's great," she was interrupted by a cough from behind from Louis who was cleaning his glasses on a tissue from his pocket "sorry Lily I meant to say that Louis is visiting the school he is working with Professor Cain,"

"Hi Louis," Lily smiled weakly at him.

"Louis this is Charlie Zabini, Charlie this is Louis Weasley our cousin," Charlie gave Louis a friendly smile which was not returned by Louis.

"You're studying with Professor Cain?" Charlie asked politely and five minutes later was regretting it.

"Well medicinal potions can be the most important in our society they aid us in ways..." and so Louis went on as though he was reading directly from an exercise book or an essay.

Forty five minutes later Charlie, Rose and Louis were chased out of the hospital wing by Madam Pompfrey who insisted they were tiring Lily. Charlie and Rose were both pretty sure who she was referring to. Charlie seemed quite annoyed that Louis had cut into his time with Lily but Rose knew despite Louis annoying lecture he had not meant to tire out Lily or cut their time short in fact he seemed to be unaware of the whole fact.

"Oh Rose?" Louis asked as he paused in his monologue.

"Yes," Rose really hoped he wasn't going to give her a quiz on what he had been talking about but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"I am visiting Teddy and my sister in Hogsmeade on Friday Evening I wondered if you wanted to come too?"

"It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend is it?"

"No but I asked the headmistress if you could come she said if you where back by ten then it is ok by her,"

"Oh that sounds like fun,"

"Excellent," he said then "I was going to ask Lily but it appears that she it otherwise engaged." He turned on his heel and headed along the charms corridor. Rose shook her head Louis could be confusing sometimes just when you thought the boy had no conscious notion of human beings he did something that qualified as nice.


	7. Rose has dinner with the Lupins

Chapter Seven

Rose has dinner with the Lupins

Rose couldn't help but look forward to the weekend the last two weeks had been rather hard with Lily's accident and the threat of NEWTS looming over her. Teddy and Victorie where two of Roses favorite people in the world but she hadn't seen them in months. The week dragged however for some reason Louis attached himself to her every mealtime talking about the project with Professor Cain at least half of which Rose, despite taking NEWT level potions, didn't understand but she nodded along anyway giving thanks for the pauses in Louis monologue.

On Friday Rose met Louis at the stairs of the Great Hall as Rose crossed the floor of the great hall bustling as it was with packed tables of students eating and talking. As she passed the Gryffindor table for a reason she didn't fully understand herself she looked over to the far side of the room and saw Scorpius Malfoy sat at the very end of his table. An empty bowl of soup if front of him and Charlie sat next to him talking animatedly. As Scorpius looked up Rose wanted to pull her eyes away, she really did, but for some reason she couldn't and her eyes meet Scorpius'. She had no idea what he was thinking she didn't recognize the emotion he displayed but for a nanosecond she thought he was happy to see her. But the moment passed and she looked ahead thinking of meeting Teddy and Victorie a blonde haired boy sat behind her all but forgotten.

As Rose had expected Louis spent most of the walk down to Hogwarts where Teddy and Victorie lived talking about his project with Professor Cain. Rose really did try to understand but he used so much technical information that she found herself not paying attention him. However as they passed the Three Broomsticks just moments from the Weasley-Lupin house Louis turned to Rose and asked.

"So how was your week Rose?" startled out of her daydream she began to answer.

"Fine a bit stressful with Lily but-"

"Sounds lovely," Louis cut in not really listening to her reply

"Rose I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes," she replied distracted trying to remember if Teddy and Victorie's house was on this left or the next one.

"I am looking for a girlfriend," he began "and I feel that the qualities you display are what I am searching for," at this Rose's head swung round until this point she hadn't been paying attention to him.

"Louis I-" but he cut her off again.

"I believe that you are intelligent and the match would be acceptable to our family, that you are reasonably pretty and…"

"LOUIS," this time Rose shouted at him but he continued.

"I understand that women often need time to understand their own minds,"

"Louis please I am not being fickle I don't think of you like that,"

"Really cousin you have toyed with my emotions and..." but he seemed lost for words and instead grabbed Rose's head in both his palms and tried to kiss her. Rose at first tried to lightly push him away when that did not work and Louis pushed her more forcibly she tried to push back. Louis was slight in his frame but he was taller than Rose and thus towered over her.

"Louis stop," but his kiss kept on coming and when his lips brushed Rose's they were not soft or gentle but feverish and rough. For some reason at that moment Rose found some reservation in herself and she pushed Louis back forcibly he looked at her in shock for a moment. Rose ran taking the first left praying her natural instinct was wrong there was no way Louis would do anything else to her he wasn't a fool but for some reason she kept on running that kiss had her terrified and she had no rational reason why. She saw the door of number seven and as she expected it had the blue door in a street or almost entirely black ones. Rose could hear Louis footsteps behind her they were not quiet nor where they slow. He was running after her.

"Teddy, Vic," she shouted pounding her fists on the door. "Teddy," she shouted again this time she could hear Louis' breath just steps behind her.

"Rose?" a confused looking Teddy Lupin asked stood in the door. Rose pushed her way past him. Turning around on the top step her eyes narrowed as she looked at Louis.

"Don't come near me again," she said.

"Rose," he said his voice seemingly expressing an apologetic note.

"Please Louis," she said exasperated and short of breath "just leave." At this Louis seemed to concur that it was a sensible idea turning around in the middle of the street he headed back along the dark road back to the main Hogsmeade high street.

"Oh," Victorie appeared behind them "I thought my brother was joining us?"

"Yes what is going on?" Teddy asked Rose but he voice seemed amused more than stern and there was a twinkling in his eye.

"Louis asked me to be his girlfriend," Victorie clapped her hands.

"Oh my goodness that would be so amazing,"

"I refused him," Rose continued 'but he pushed himself onto me and kissed me against my will,"

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked this time much more sternly.

"Yes I am fine Louis is leaving Hogwarts in the morning so I'll leave it,"

"Is my brother not good enough for you?" Victorie asked.

"Vic it's just I don't fancy him and I won't date someone I don't love it would be a betrayal of everything I believe in and unfair to both of us."

To say Victorie took it well would be an understatement she spent most of the evening pouting and looking sternly at Rose. Teddy on the other hand continually asked her if everything was ok. So much so that Rose had to ask him to stop. Whilst she was sat eating her chocolate mousse that her Aunt Fleur had sent to them she wondered how Teddy and Victorie had ever got together they were both so different people Victorie flirty, bubbly and incapable of holding any sort of mood for long and Teddy whose own private library rivaled her mother's, a magical lawyer and serious. Yet somehow they fit ever since they had begun to date before Rose even began Hogwarts and she could not imagine them apart.

Teddy insisted on walking her back up to the castle Rose often wondered what he thought of the place both his parents had died in. The very hall that every day people sat eating dinner unknowing of the sacrifice played out in front of them years before. Teddy had every right to be an angry child, a break away teenager and an adult hell bent on revenge but he hadn't. Instead he was the quiet solace that the Weasley-Potter extended family needed and so one of Rose's best friends out of her family.

"Ro are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes," she sighed for the hundredth time.

"It just shook me up Teddy I'll be fine,"

"Send my love to Lily,"

"Thanks,"

"And tell Louis if he ever tries to lay a finger on you again I'll break his hand,"

"I will," she smiled.

"Brother-in-law or not," Teddy muttered.

"Thanks Teddy," she smiled at him "you know you're like a brother to me,"

"Thanks Ro," he hugged her for a moment Rose could have sworn she saw a tear play in Teddy's eye but it was gone just as quickly.

"See you at Christmas," he waved as she entered the dark Hogwarts grounds.


	8. Max and Rose

Chapter Eight

Max and Rose

Sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast Rose tried to sneakily glance across to the Slytherin table on the other side of the Great Hall to look at her best friend and her boyfriend eat breakfast together. Lily and Charlie where attracting some attention, not all of it positive.

Marianna sat next to Rose was trying to look at the pair between the second year Hufflepuffs that was blocking her view Abi and Aliza Longbottom where taking it in turns standing up and pointing at the pair and the Weasley/Potter boys sat at the end of the Gryffindor table were shooting Charlie an angry look every few minutes like they thought he was keeping Lily against her will. The pair also attracted un-approving glances from the Slytherin table. Scorpius Malfoy however sat just to the left of the couple simply ignored them. They made a strange couple to look at the tall brown haired stocky boy with brilliant dark eyes and the smaller slight red haired figure with blue eyes almost two years younger. However there personalities fitted together Charlie may have been more outward with his emotions but he was matched by Lily's smile just for him or even her support during a Quidditch game as long as they weren't playing Gryffindor.

After a few minutes Rose noticed eyes and whispers were changing from Charlie and Lily, only one thing could have attracted Hogwarts die hard gossips away from the news of a new couple and that was bigger gossip. Rose scanned her eyes around the great hall and noticed what most people where already looking at, a boy in Hogwarts uniform stood at the side of the teachers table. He looked about the same age at Rose herself with curly brown hair that was in need of a cut and dark brown eyes. He was taller than most the seventh year boys standing over six foot with an air of confidence that most people couldn't carry off at the age of seventeen or eighteen. Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the table on the raised platform where the teachers sat.

"I would like to introduce a new pupil to you all," she indicated to the boy stood to the left of her though it was hardly necessary his height along with the fact that he was new in an institution that varied very little had already captured most peoples attention. "This is Maximillian Harlow he is a new student from New Zealand he will not be sorted but moved to the seventh year Gryffindor dormitory as they are the only ones in that year with space. "The seventh year Gryffindor boys had only four in their dorm for nearly three years since Connor Peterson had left when his father was appointed magical ambassador to the USA.

Connor had transferred to one of the three North American magical institutes: Red brick in the Colorado dessert which reportedly recruited its students by instead of sending a letter simply apparating them to the school each September. Which caused some trouble for muggle born students whose parents thought they simply disappeared.

"Maximillian will be with us until the end of the year in seventh year NEWT classes please make him feel welcome Rose Weasley I need to see you now." Rose herself was a little startled by this ending statement she figured that as head girl and now fellow Gryffindor she was to be expected to act as this Maximilian's personal tour guide. She was not to be disappointed.

"Miss. Weasley" the headmistress said as she reached the side of the head table "I would like you to accompany Mr. Harlow as he settles into school life for the next week or so. He has all the same classes as you except muggle studies when you have arithmancy."

"Arithmancy," Maximilian said slightly impressed "one of the hardest subjects there is,"

"Yes," Rose said unusually quiet she was generally known as the brain box of the year and had lost count of the times she had been compared to her mother. She wasn't about to start by introducing herself as a know-it-all to the first new person she meet.

"I don't detect much of a New Zealand accent Maximillian,"

"Max please," the boy said "I can't believe the professor called me by my full name I haven't heard that for years. No I grew up in this country, Wiltshire to be exact. Look I am sorry about you ferrying me around I am sure it's irksome"

"No" Rose shook her head "it's not a problem at all," for some reason his simple apology in contrast to her demanding cousin made her think of him in a more favorable light.

"What's our first class?" Max asked looking confused at the map in front of him Rose took it from her turning it 180 degrees and then giving it back to Max. "Don't worry I know the timetable off by heart it's double charms followed by potions this morning." As many a Hogwarts student had learned over the years charms was an excellent opportunity to talk, in this particular class for example they were learning how was to make heavy object weightless the groaning smashing that followed the introduction to the lesson gave Rose and Max ample chance to talk.

Rose learnt that Max had studied in Beauxbatons as his mother had requested until his fifth year when his adoptive father had died and the heir to his estate had refused to continue funding his expensive education so Max had converted the last of his money to muggle then paid for a one way trip to Auckland where he had studied at the Josef Academy called so as it was inside the Franz Josef glacier.

"Cheaper," he said when Rose had asked why "I could work all summer and study during the year and still have a little money left over I couldn't have done that it France." Rose conceded the point France was known even in muggle circles for being expensive.

"So how is the potions teacher?" Max asked Rose as they stood in the queue for the potions class clearly dived amongst house lines with the Gryffindor's mostly stood amongst the left side of the corridor and the Slytherin's amongst the right side with the four Ravenclaw's and the one Hufflepuff that took this lesson in the middle of the corridor. Rose noticed Max looking across to the other side of the corridor where Scorpius Malfoy was looking across to him with a look that could have killed.

"Malfoy?" 'Max shouted across the corridor. "How is your sister?" Then before Rose had time to look up from her book Scorpius had launched himself across the corridor landing a fair punch on Max's nose who responded with a hit on Scorpius' arm which sounded a nasty crack. Scorpius responded with a second punch to the face. Rose pushed herself into the middle of the crowd gathered around the pair and with Albus and Dominic Warden-Prior, perhaps the only other student not shouting "fight" they managed to pull Max off Scorpius and hold him back. Scorpius himself jumped to his feet, heading straight to for Max but was held back by Charlie who had arrived late with the rest of the Slytherin divination class.

"What on earth has happened here?" Professor Cain asked sweeping out of her office.

"Mr. Harlow thirty points for fighting."

"But Malfoy started it off Professor," Albus insisted.

"Five points for arguing Mr. Potter. Albus made to open his mouth "one more word and it will be ten. Mr. Zabini escort Scorpius to the hospital wing, everyone else inside now." The final two words where barked with such force even the most disgruntled from the fight ending filed into the dungeons.


	9. Rose is told a tale

Chapter Nine

Rose is told a tale

The lesson didn't get much better for the Gryffindors they lost a subsequent seventeen points. Rose lost ten for healing a large gash on Max's forehead. The other seven points were lost by various Gryffindor's trying to ask Max about the fight and inevitably getting caught by Professor Cain. By lunch the fight had already done the rumor mill Rose overheard one second year tell another that Max had broken Scorpius' leg. Abi Longbottom informed her jovially that Scorpius was obviously unstable. Roses mind was confused Scorpius' family had certainly earned a name over the years but all her years in Hogwarts Scorpius himself had been fairly certainly he had even outdone her on the potions OWL but he had never been openly antagonistic with the Gryffindors off the Quidditch pitch. Yet she couldn't deny that he had been rude about her at the ball and despite what Max had said and whatever it meant it was Scorpius who had instigated the fight. Prof McGonagall had caught up with Max and Rose before lunchtime giving him detention for a week and chastising Rose for not looking out properly. Rose was slightly indignant Max was well built and over six foot tall if he decided to get into a fight there was next to zero she could do about it.

The questions continued from other students throughout the day. Max took Marianna's usual seat beside Rose for their afternoon classes. Rose tried to catch Marianna to say sorry and hoped her best friend didn't think she was abandoning her. But each time she looked up Marianna hid herself behind her curtain of brown hair and looked at her desk as though amazed by it's contents. After a while Rose thought that Marianna was avoiding her.

After dinner Rose had planned on getting her charms essay done but as she went to leave the Gryffindor common room for the library she heard Albus shout to her,

"Come on Rose, leave the books Max is going to tell us about the fight." Rose's curiosity peaked and despite her growing homework load and the voice in her head telling her she ought to know better (for some reason it sounded like her mother) she sat down on the sofa opposite Max. It was a tight squeeze Albus, Roxanne and Hugo where already sat on it with a number of younger students gathering around the carpet in front. Rose was surprised that Max was willing to talk in front of people after keeping quiet all day.

"I was brought up by the Malfoy's." That was not a sentence Rose had expected and in spite of herself her mouth dropped open. Max either didn't see it or ignored it. "My parents died in the war, at least my mum did I don't know who my father was. So I was left to my godparents Astoria and Draco Malfoy."

"The war?" interrupted Roxanne "the battle of Hogwarts was over twenty years ago you're the same age as Rose and Al aren't you?"

"Yes my mum wasn't killed in the war proper but one if those skirmishes that took place afterwards about eight years later."

"Oh," Roxanne added she knew those little battles had often been as dangerous as the war itself with another fifteen or so dying on the side of light before the aurors finally captured all Voldemort's supporters or in a couple of occasions killed them.

"Anyway at about one I was unceremoniously dumped on the steps of the Malfoys. They were so kind to me brought me up like their son, Draco even put me before Scorpius sometimes I think that is where the resentment came from. My mum had apparently specified I was sent to one of the European schools of magic so I went to Beauxbatons paid for by Mr. Malfoy. During this time I was growing close to Arabella Malfoy, Scorpius' little sister. Then in my fifth year Draco died suddenly bad case of pneumonia muggle disease but before they knew what it was he passed away. Astoria died six months later exhaustion the healers said but I think it was heartbreak. I have never seen a couple so in love as they were she simply couldn't live without him. Before Astoria died Scorpius cut off the funding for my education and forbade me ever to talk to Arabella again. I sent owls but after a while they began to be returned un-opened."

"So why the move to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"Well I had my birthday in October and came of age I want to settle in UK so I decided to come to Hogwarts."

"Nothing to do with Arabella Malfoy?" Albus asked inquisitively and Rose wondered if he had gone too far with someone he barely knew. Max issued a dramatic sigh.

"No," he almost whispered eventually "I loved Arabella call it puppy love, teenage crush if you wish but leaving her was the hardest thing I ever did. It's taken me a year to get over her."

The younger female students sat in front of the sofa sighed looking at Max with large eyes. Rose chuckled a little to herself. The story was over and as no one had any wish to add one of their own which couldn't really compete with Max's. The younger students dispersed and Albus went off in search of Alexandra leaving Roxanne, Rose and Hugo sat with Max opposite Max who was staring into the embers of the dying fire. Rose made her own excuses gathering her books, parchment etc that she had left on the floor and headed for the library. She felt a little guilty a story like that had no doubt left Max feeling tumultuous but she really did need to get her essay done. She resolved to make it up to him later. Walking down the corridor in this fashion she bumped into someone.

"Mari," she smiled happily once the parchment had stopped fluttering I haven't seen you in ages.

"Err hi Rose," Marianna stammered.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked I have a feeling that you have been avoiding me.

"No I have just been busy NEWTs you know so much work,"

"Yes are you-"

"I am seeing Louis," Marianna burst out before she had really thought about it

"Louis Weasley ?" Rose asked screwing up her nose "my-"

"Yes your cousin Rose don't say anything don't look at me like that don't judge me. I am plain Rose with three older more talent and prettier siblings for someone to even glance my way is rare so don't you judge me don't you dare." With this Marianna left Rose in the middle of the corridor paper fluttering around her. Deciding she certainly couldn't concentrate now Rose headed back towards the common room.

"Anyone else?" She thought aloud "anyone else got an issue they need to vent with me?" Thoughts like this really should never be spoken aloud they just ask for trouble. At that moment Lily came rushing past Rose knocking her again and sending the paper spinning throughout the air. Her face was tearstained and her eyes red rimmed. Rose gathered her papers a second time and went after Lily.


	10. Even Rose understands

Chapter Ten

Even Rose understands

By the time that Rose reached the Gryffindor common room all hell had broke loose.

"Merlin," she said aloud whilst in her head adding a few of her father's choice swear words. Hurricane Lily had managed to create pandemonium in the common room. Roxanne was sat on the sofa where Rose had left her and Hugo was attempting to calm down a rather irate Albus.

"But it's my sister Hugo!"

"I know" Hugo replied calmly and not for the first time Rose was glad her baby brother had inherited their mothers calm personality in occasions of stress.

"Al, Hugo," she asked calmly "what's the problem?"

"Charlie broke up with Lily," Hugo said calmly.

"What!" Rose shouted.

"See," Albus said triumphantly "even Rose understands." Normally she would pause to ask what that phrase meant but this time she let it slide.

"She is now upstairs upset." Hugo finished.

"And we are standing here because?" Rose asked looking from one to the other.

"Because someone," and here Hugo looked at Albus "forgot boys couldn't go in the girls dorm and as such set off the slide." Rose for the first time looked at the slide as smooth as glass in front if her.

"What did she say when she came in?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much," Hugo replied "she came in tears down her face looked really upset Roxanne finally managed to prize it out of her what the issue was then she ran up the stairs told us all to leave her alone. Al tried to follow her and as such set off the slide."

"But they're in love." Rose blurted out.

"Zabini a-" Al started before Rose cut him off.

"No Al I mean it both are in love with each other." She screwed up her nose in concentration.

"I am off to find Zabini," Al said quietly so that only Rose and Hugo heard.

"Albus Severus Potter I will put a full body bind on you if you move toward that door."

"What am I supposed to do?" Albus asked Rose felt for him Al was a man action and now he was stood here forced into inaction whilst his little sister lay upstairs with a broken heart.

"I don't know Al," she said in a small voice "I wish I did" a strong crack sounded as the smooth slide broke into pieces and reformed itself into a flight of stairs.

Rose stepped on the first step a little tentatively but it held, as did the rest of the staircase, as she went upwards. Before she even reached the door of the fifth year girl's dorm Rose could hear spluttered crying punctuated with howls. She opened the door to find an empty dorm except the bed at the far end where these sounds came from. Rose tiptoed to the bed and curled her finger inside the curtain pulling it back slightly to see Lily Potter on the bed. Rose had no words what was she supposed to say.

"Are you ok?" It was pretty obvious even from Roses limited observation that Lily really wasn't ok.

"I know how you feel?" well she didn't Rose had flings before but she certainly had never been in love.

"Lily," she whispered.

"Yes?" she managed to reply through sobs.

"I am just going to sit here ok? If you need me." It was about ten o'clock that evening before Lily cried herself out and slipped into exhausted sleep. It would be an uncomfortable awaking for a second she would forget before it hit her with a jolt the tears she had cried the night before still on her cheeks as little salt trails.

When Rose entered the common room she was met with a barrage of questions mostly from Albus. Rose put her hands up in the international symbol of please shut up for five minutes. Her cousins took notice "Lily is asleep I have no idea why Charlie broke up with her I just sat with her we didn't talk so I don't know anything more than you." This hardly satisfied Albus who began again but Rose simply glared at him wished them all good night then herself left for bed.

"It has been an odd night," she thought sat on her bed as those around her brushed their hair, their teeth, practiced spells chattered. Abi and Alizia where talking about Lily and Charlie and Rose had no doubt it would be common knowledge by breakfast tomorrow across all four houses. Octavia sat silently on the end of her bed reading her copy of the standard book of spells grade seven her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to make the ball of light she had conjured stay in one place.

"Rose?" Abi called across the space in their room. "How's your cousin doing?" Abi put on an act of genuine concern but it was a look Rose had seen before in their second year Rose had told Abi about how she fell from a broom whilst playing Quidditch into a tree and subsequently had been caught on the top branch for an hour. It quickly made it's way around the entire school and Rose became renown for her clumsiness. It was still occasionally trotted out as a story when gossip was thin on the ground.

"She is fine Abi," and smiled sweetly in reply before pulling the curtains around her four-poster bed shut. Although her mind was awake and active her body was much more tired and moments later she fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Rose listens to a confession

Chapter Eleven

Rose listens to a confession

Rose felt the next morning as though she hadn't slept at all. The clock in her beside table read well past breakfast but she really had no desire to get up. Only her iron core and that little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mother forced her to get up. She rolled over out of her bed falling out of it in such a manner that she bumped her head on a shoe she had left on the floor beside her bed. It would have been comical for anyone else to see but the room was fortunately empty. She was still rubbing her eyes when she walked down the steps fifteen minutes later, walking clumsily into Max Harlow.

"Hey," he said brightly Rose's response was somewhat grumpy and Max raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she smiled "I am just so tired."

"We have potions first he said I think I can find my own way there."

"Yeah," Rose scoffed and "let you and Malfoy kill each other."

"I have a genuine grievance against him,"

"I didn't say otherwise Max but I have no desire to see either of you hurt."

"Either of us? I thought you hated him nearly as much as I did." Rose ground her teeth this could only be the Gryffindor gossips Abi and Alizia Longbottom.

"I have no energy to fight Max," she said exhausted. Rose had to force herself to stay awake during potions, next time she told herself you might end up with blue hair or no hair. She looked across the dungeons to the table Scorpius and Charlie shared. Charlie although not animated like usual was hardly in the state Rose had seen Lily in the previous night. Scorpius seemed to notice her gaze because he looked up from chopping belladonna. Rose however averted her eyes back to her own desk.

The next few weeks left Rose feeling isolated Marianna avoided her and Lily avoided everyone barely leaving her room. She quit the Gryffindor team despite Albus saying it would cost the team the title indeed several Gryffindors became convinced that had been Charlie's plan. She refused to leave her room outside class and just nibbled at her food.

Early November Rose was sat in the head boy/girl study that she so rarely used. She had refused to move into the bedroom attached instead staying in the seventh year girls dorm with Marianna a decision she was now regretting. The room gave an excellent view of the grounds with the rain common in November pouring in sheets. Rose saw a group of first year Hufflepuffs soaked to the skin after a herbololgy class. Rose was in a rather melancholic mood seriously worried about Lily and considering writing to her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door and Vena Szabo entered Vena was half-Swiss half -Namibian and had been brought up in the Czech Republic subsequently English was not her first language or her second. Rose had been tutoring Vena for over a year to help her English but really Vena didn't need much tutoring she picked up languages fast and the pair soon found that these sessions were good for revision and talking. Despite being a Slytherin and Gryffindor the pair got on very well more often than not their conversations ended far from charms or arithmancy.

"Really?" Rose was asking an hour later "this snowboarding is popular it sounds like a death trap." Vena herself a keen skier couldn't keep the laughter from her voice.

"Your face Rose gosh it's almost as funny as when I told Scorpius about digital watches." The mention of Scorpius Malfoy made Rose straighten up.

"What's he really like V?"

"Why got your eye on him?"

"Hardly," she scoffed in response.

"He is fair," Vena said in a thoughtful voice "quiet, serious, clever loyal to his friends I heard he broke a friend from an unsuitable match."

"Which friend?" Rose asked her heart beating so fast in her chest.

"I don't know," Vena replied honestly.

"What was the problem?"

"Her family I think," Vena replied absently "an old traditional pure blood Slytherin family and a more modern mixed family I wouldn't have worked anyway Rose," she looked at her watch "I am so sorry I better get going I'll see you after the holidays." Rose didn't reply. It wasn't Charlie it was Scorpius. He had convinced his friend to break up with Lily. He was the reason her best friend was growing thinner and paler by the day. Next time she decided when Max fought with Scorpius she wasn't pulling them apart.

It was several hours before Rose left the little common room. She didn't trust herself not to spill the beans about Scorpius influencing Charlie if she did tell did he wouldn't just have Max Harlow after him he'd have most of Gryffindor tower too. As Rose walked through the silence of Hogwarts as curfew approached she tried to focus on other things reciting the twelve uses of dragon blood, the names of belladonna, the sonnets of Shakespeare even the colours of the rainbow all sixteen of them. But her mind would not stay focused upon one thing and soon found herself drifting. She couldn't tell Lily definitely, she couldn't tell Albus, Marianna wasn't talking to her and even the normally more rational Roxanne and Hugo were out. She would just have to keep her mouth shut she decided. She felt the anger and upset she had focused at Charlie Zabini switch to Scorpius Malfoy. That night was the second in the row that Rose slept badly.

December was as painful a month for Rose as November, bottling the one secret that she wanted to share sometimes felt like it was physically hurting her. But she did notice Lily begin to get better she was hardly herself nor would she rejoin the Quidditch team but the colour returned to her cheeks and she at least began to eat rather than pick at her food. Despite various efforts though Marianna refused to talk to her.

In mid-December the first heavy snowfalls came to Hogwarts so that the thick white blanket covered the grounds and made several people late to herbology classes. Albus decided this would be a perfect time to have a Quidditch practice despite several of the team pointing out the next match was not until March by which time the snow was unlikely to still be falling. This was why Rose Weasley found herself freezing in a Quidditch stand performing elegant flicks of her wrist that created a lion made of golden sparks bound in the air for the Gryffindors to follow. To her left on the edge of the Quidditch pitch she saw a tall person in school robes that could be no one else but Scorpius Malfoy. She knew it was foolish but she exited the stands to follow Scorpius. In her mind she thought through his crimes cutting Max off from his education and of course splitting up Lily and Charlie. After ten minutes or so Rose's temper cooled and she found herself a good walk from the pitch knowing that the others would be wondering were she was and cursing her Weasley temper she turned back towards the stadium. Half way through the walk back to the stands a light rain began to fall that soon drenched Rose through her cloak and clothes and she wished that she had learnt the rain repelling charm.

"Rose?" A voice shouted as Scorpius Malfoy walked out from a cluster of trees near the edge of the lake.

"Scorpius?" She replied equally angry and surprised. She was surprised for two reasons firstly he had seemed to be waiting for her and secondly he had called her Rose on the few occasions they had talked it was "Weasley".

"Rose I had to talk to you I came to the Quidditch pitch this evening for that reason. I have fought against my better judgment, my family's ideas, the house you belong to. I am willing to forget all this and I ask you to end this agony." Scorpius' face was as if carved from stone and totally unreadable. Rose's brow furrowed in confusion,

"I don't under-"

"I love you. Completely." he was by now as soaked as she was his blonde hair covered in water that dripped onto his nose. Rose gave no response she couldn't her mind had gone blank all she could think was he what "this was a sick joke," she thought "because Scorpius Malfoy lord of Slytherin, the person in the world she hated most could not be telling her that …the phrase was too big."

"Please do consider-" and then Rose felt the famous Weasley temper kick in.

"I am sorry Scorpius if I have caused you any pain it was unintentionally done. If you really felt such regard then why did you tell me you liked me against your better judgment."

"No," Scorpius began.

"I have other reasons too,"

"What reasons?" he asked and for a moment Rose thought he was genuinely confused.

"Do you think anything could coax me to love someone that has ruined maybe forever the happiness of my cousin?" the silence between them was loud as the rain splashing around them could be heard.

"Well?" Rose asked angrily her temper still bubbling "do you deny it? That you split up a young couple in love Charlie still pines for her I can see it on his face and Lily is wasting away, she's barely functioning."

"I don't deny it."

"How could you?"

"I believed his affection much greater than hers,"

"She's shy!"

"Charlie thought it was weird too,"

"Because you suggested it. Lily barely tells me anything. Was it really her family? Her friends? Her house?"

"No although it was suggested that shown by the Longbottom girls, her brother's temper that she was unsuitable for him." Another silence followed in which Rose could hear the gentle clip of rain on her leaves.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said his head hung low "I went too far."

"And what about Max Harlow?"

"Harlow?"

"Yes what excuse are you going to give me for your behaviour against him?"

"I admit that when I saw him at that first potions lesson I was angry but I suggest you do not take all he says at face value."

"Why? You ruined his life he had a good education at Beauxbatons."

"So?" Scorpius asked in a dark voice "this is what you think of me thank you for explaining so clearly perhaps if your pride had not got in the way."

"My pride?" Rose asked aghast. "I have known you seven years Scorpius Malfoy and you have been conceited and arrogant throughout them all." For a moment Scorpius leant into Rose and she was sure he was going to kiss her but he simply whispered,

"Then forgive me for taking up so much of your time," without another word he turned on his heel and walked away. Rose dropped to her knees and stared after him Scorpius Malfoy who had regarded her with such sustain for years. He had called her plain, broke her best friends heart, insulted her and was yet in love with her.


	12. Rose receives a letter

Chapter Twelve

Rose receives a letter

Laid in her bed that night she thought of the weak excuses she had given her cousins and the rest of the Quidditch team. It had been made worse when Lily asked her,

"Al said you talked to Scorpius about potions or something did he mention Charlie?" Roses heart broke a little, as she thought of Lily so sick with loss.

"No," she lied before heading upstairs which was why she was now lying in her bed pretending to be asleep feeling guilty.

At least she wouldn't have to see Scorpius for a few weeks anyway. The Christmas holidays started the next day and Rose prayed she didn't run into him on the train or platform.

Fortune was with her neither during breakfast or whilst boarding the train did she see Scorpius Malfoy. Several hours into the journey she expounded herself from the dusty carriage she had sat in with Lily, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, Max and Octavia who was humming deck the halls out of tune. She felt claustrophobic in the small carriage her head still trying to clamour around the news he she couldn't even think his name.

She shook her head and walked along the train hoping she didn't run into him. At the far end of the train she saw an empty carriage and grabbed her chance ducking inside the carriage she opened the window she allowed the cool air to flow over her. After a moment she noticed a large deep brown owl flying alongside the train. The owl looked her straight in the eye. Rose opened the window before the owl elegantly flew into the carriage leaving a letter sat beside her. Rose starred at the letter as though it was snake. She didn't recognise the writing or the owl but she had a horrid feeling in her stomach that she knew whom it was from.

Rose [she read],

I will not ask you again on your feelings as you have made them perfectly clear and instead will simply address those slights you have lain against me. Firstly I have little to say on the manner of splitting up Charlie and Lily. He is my best friend and I genuinely felt that he loved her much more than she did I encouraged him to break up with her only to spare his feelings in the long term. If I caused Lily any heartache it was done unintentionally and unwillingly.

The second matter of Max Harlow, it is true that I grew up with Max. His real name is Max Malfoy he's the son of my grandfather Lucuis Malfoy who had an affair with a French woman several years ago. He does not know of this he was told that he was the son of a French woman and a friend of my father's.

When we where young my grandfather died and Max was brought into our family my father treated him like a son rather than a half brother. When my father died last year he demanded his inheritance that my father had left him. My grandfather left him nothing. I gave him the money expecting he would spend it on his education instead he gambled and withered his money away. He then came back asking for more when I turned him away he encouraged my younger sister Arabella to fall in love with him and elope. She is to inherit a significant proportion of my father's money when she comes of age. When I made it clear he would get no money he left for New Zealand. I did not see him again until this year. Arabella was heart broken. When I return to school in the New Year I will do my best to put this behind me. You will not hear from me again

Yours

S. Malfoy

Rose stood staring at the paper that disintegrated in her hands. She stood staying where the paper had been before she was interrupted by the carriage door opening.

"Max?" She smiled unconvincing looking up.

"Are you alright?" He asked his brow creased in confusion.

"Yes I was a little warm that's all."

"We are going to reach London in a moment."

"Where are you staying Max?"

"In the Leaky Calderon disappointed?"

"What?" Rose asked still absorbing the news that Scorpius had just told her.

"I thought you might want to see me over the holidays,"

"Well I have a busy Christmas Max you know my family is quite big and..."

"It's ok Rose I'll see you next term," as Max went to reach towards Roses hand she pulled away. She never thought of Max as more than a friend but now with Scorpius' letter she wondered if he could do something harmful to her friends or family.

"Rose, Max?" asked a round faced Professor Longbottomas he put his head around the door "have you seen Abi or Alizia?"

"No Professor Longbottom what are you doing on the train?" Max asked.

"Rose's aunt and uncle invited me, Lavender and the twins to stay for Christmas."

"Which aunt and uncle?" Rose asked "Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes definitely no Abi or…" he began before a shout came down the corridor.

"Dad!" shouted an angry voice that caused several people to put their heads around carriage doors including Rose and Max.

"Why is Abi staying with Marcy DucBois?" Alizia shouted. Rose was slightly taken-a-back Alizia although a gossip was normally quiet compared to her sister.

"Marcy DuBois?" Rose asked herself thinking of where she had heard the name before. Then the memory resurfaced Marcy was a boorish girl in James' year who had been married just out of school to a rich banking mogul nearly ten years her senior, she regularly held dances and dinners for Slytherins. "Why is she going?" Rose asked.

"What?" Alizia asked sarcastically "why is she going to the biggest social event of the year?"

"But she is a Gryffindor doesn't Marcy normally only invite Slytherins."

"Yes exactly that's why it is such an honor," Alizia said exacerbated at Rose "you're bright Rose but you don't understand society."

"Professor, Neville you can't let Abi go she will be ridiculed by the Slytherins surely that's why Marcy wants her there."

"Rose," Max said over her shoulder "I think you should leave it".

"Yes," Neville said in the in the sternest voice Rose had ever heard from him "I think you should leave it Rose and Alizia you too Marcy sent the invite to your sister."

"But Professor…" Rose began this time Neville didn't say anything but simply glared at her in a manner resembling Professor Cain. She sunk back into the carriage as Neville continued along the corridor his daughter still following behind.


	13. Rose meets Arabella

Chapter Thirteen

Rose meets Arabella

"There you are Rose," her dad waved at her as she walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station. She noted she was the last of her cousins to reach the assembled Potter/Weasley group Neville, Lavender and Alizia where stood with her Aunt and Uncle.

"I'll see you Rose," Max waved as he headed towards the exit of the train station.

"Bye Max."

"Something you want to tell us Rose?" Her Uncle George said trying to keep a straight face.

"No," she replied sternly. The journey from Kings Cross Station was rather slow. Instead of using magical means they were driving in her parent's car. For some reason Rose couldn't quite fathom her mum had let her dad drive. The journey was quiet her mother asked her and Hugo the usual questions that were all answered with a "yes" or "no". Before she gave up saying Hogwarts had obviously got more boring since they'd left.

"And aren't you glad?" Ron asked surprised "devils snare, dementors and death eaters."

"Yes I suppose so," she smiled. The car came to a stop and Rose had assumed her father had stalled the car again but looking up from her book out the window she realized they were at home. The small troupe made its way into the townhouse that they called their home.

"Rose?" Her mother asked in a much more serious tone than she had used in the car "can I have a word?"

"Yes,"

"I hear you told Professor Longbottom not to let Abi go to that dance thing she is going to,"

"Yes," Rose asked cautiously uncertain where this was going.

"Rose Professor Longbottom can let his children do what they want."

"Mum she's going to be bullied why would Marcy only invite one Gryffindor?"

"Rose that is Professor Longbottom's decision,"

"Mum-"

"Do you think this is going to make Christmas easy when you are sat at lunch with him and he knows you've criticized his parenting?"

"Mum-"

"Rose Weasley I am going to have to ground you,"

"Ground me? I am seventeen."

"I don't care how old you are you are grounded and you're apologizing to Neville."

"Mum-"

"Rose I'm not finished that grounding starts now and you will not write to any of your friends including Lily and Marianna." In the perfect impersonation of a teenager Rose stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. The door was opened just moments later but she didn't look up from her desk.

"Mum for once let me play the stroppy teenager,"

"It's not mum it's me," Hugo replied.

"Come to gloat?"

"No I was going to say if you wanted to send a letter you can use Francis when he comes back."

"Thanks Hugo,"

"Do you really think she is in trouble?" Hugo asked.

"Abi?"

"Yes"

"I don't know something tells me she is. It's probably stupid,"

"So stupid you got grounded for?"

Christmas was still a mostly happy affair. Rose gave a slightly unconvincing apology to Professor Longbottom and his wife. They accepted nevertheless and a cloud was lifted on the Christmas celebrations.

"How is revision going?" Her Uncle Harry asked her at one the families many Christmas dinners.

"Brilliant as I don't leave my room except for meals."

"You sound like your dad," Rose looked up at her uncle questioningly bar her hair it was a rare comparison

"Well not wanting to do revision normally Rose Weasley loves revision."

"Well it gets boring after six days."

"Six days harsh is your mum going to let you come see Puddlemere and the Cannons on Boxing Day? Your dad got free tickets."

"I doubt it,"

"James do you really have to eat the chocolates I am serving dinner in a moment." Ginny Potter said exasperatedly at her eldest son and Harry excused himself.

"Budge up," Lily said taking her father's place on the sofa. "How come you haven't written? I thought you'd want to go to Diagon Alley."

"Mum has grounded me,"

"How old does she think you are twelve?"

"Exactly what I said."

"So no Quidditch?"

"Probably."

Missing that particular treat was not the end of the world for Rose. She liked Quidditch but she knew this would not hurt her as hard as it would Al, Hugo or Lily. Still she acknowledged to herself the four walls of her bedroom were becoming rather dull.

"Rose?" Her mum asked after her brother and dad had left for the game. "Do you want to go out?" Rose jumped off her bed and down the stairs in record time. "Really that enthusiastic?" Hermione asked, "We aren't going anywhere that exciting I have some research to do."

Hermione was writing a book on aristocratic families. Ron hadn't been keen on the idea but Hermione claimed that the old families held a lot of information on magical history.

Thirty minutes later Rose had to admit her mother had been right. She was sat in the kitchen at the Boot family house. It turned out Terry had been at school with her mum and seemed to take more interest in their school days than she did.

"So that time when you guys got the philosophers stone was there really a three-headed dog?"

"Yes, Terry you said you had a copy of Walderins ancient families,"

"I do somewhere it," took Hermione another twenty minutes to get a copy of the book off Terry.

"Where are we heading next?" Hermione looked at her notes.

"Just one more I might be there awhile though they have an extensive library." When Rose and Hermione apparated in front of the large house Rose was certain she knew who lived here.

"Mum is this Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes why?"

"It's just can't we come back another day?"

"Sorry I need to get my research done, believe me," she said in a quieter voice "I don't like being here either". The driveway leading up to Malfoy Manor began at its lowest point before continuing up towards the house.

The large door that led up to the manor proper was rather intimidating. It was at least twice the height of a normal door with a grand silver knocker in the shape of a serpent that Rose could have sworn hissed at her. The door was opened by a tiny house elf.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am Hermione Weasley and this is my daughter Rose. I have an appointment with Scorpius Malfoy to view the library for research."

"Yes Master told Bobby this morning but Master is away. Bobby would be happy to show Miss to the library."

"Thank you Bobby that would be most helpful." Hermione smiled.

"I can also show Miss Rose around the house."

"That would be lovely Bobby," Hermione beamed at the house elf Rose smiled too she knew her mothers weakness for house elf rights.

"This is the grand hall Miss," Bobby indicated to Rose as they entered a room almost the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall. The Walls from floor to ceiling where covered in mirrors walking the room at first appear as though it went on forever. A large chandelier hung in the middle of the large room. "Miss Bobby is afraid Bobby must answer the door miss."

"That's fine Bobby," Rose smiled "I will stay here". As Bobby faded out of existence Rose stepped onto the dance floor and saw a hundred ghost images around her of dancers long gone. "Even the music is perfect," she thought then opened her eyes but the music continued. "That's not in my head," she thought and as the faint twinkling of a piano being played expertly far away rung through the hall. Despite her promise to Bobby she found herself moving up the grand staircase to the upper floor.

The sound grew louder and Rose followed it to the very last door on a long corridor. The door was slightly ajar and Rose was able to see a slight blonde haired girl playing a piano. She was sure she recognized the girl as Scorpius' little sister Arabella, a fifth year Ravenclaw. She was about to open the door when Arabella stopped suddenly jumping up from her seat.

"Brother?"

"Brother?" Thought Rose she knew she should move but she couldn't she heard muffled voices and Scorpius Malfoy's back came into her view as he hugged his sister.

"Rose?" A voice asked suddenly and the door was flung open and Rose found herself stood at the door was it was flung wide open.

"I am so sorry," she said hurriedly "my mother is researching downstairs and Bobby was showing me around I heard your sister's playing and got distracted I really didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's fine," Scorpius smiled at her "I understand Arabella's music can be distracting."

"Yes,"

"Only because I have a beautiful piano to play on," Arabella smiled "Scorpius bought it for me."

"It is beautiful," Rose agreed "but you are a great pianist too."

"Rose," Hermione shouted down the corridor "there you are. Hello you must be Scorpius I am Hermione Weasley thank you so much for allowing me to use your library. I really appreciate it."

"No it's fine I loved your new rendition of Hogwarts: a history."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled "well Mr. Malfoy we won't detain you anymore I am finished."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes I'm afraid it's back to one room," Scorpius raised an eyebrow confused at her.

"I'm grounded," clarified Rose and Scorpius smiled.

"At your age what did you do?" Rose gave him a look that said please don't bring it up. Fortunately Scorpius didn't.

"Goodbye Scorpius, Arabella." Hermione smiled.

"Bye." Rose added.

"I thought you said he could be cold?" Hermione asked as they left the manor "I thought he was quite civil."

"Yes Rose turned to look at the house "I guess he was."


	14. Rose involved in a crisis

Chapter Fourteen

Rose involved in a crisis 

Rose couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of her language toward Scorpius before the end of term. True she was still angry with him about Lily and Charlie how could she not be just thinking of a pale, thin Lily brought back angry feelings. But she had misjudged him totally it seemed that he was kind to his sister and had looked after his home at a young age.

"Rose," her mother waved her hand in front of her face "are you in there?"

"Yes sorry mum where next?"

"Home I'm afraid but you can go see Lily later if you want to." A bright white owl caught their eyes as it circled above them before swooping down and dropping a letter in Rose's hand.

Rose, [it read in Lily's neat handwriting]

I have awful news to tell you Abi has eloped with none other than Max Harlow. Neville and Lavender are going out of their mind she hasn't been in touch we can't locate her. Please bring Aunt Hermione to ours to help mum and the Professor to locate her. I have sent a letter to my dad and yours at the Quidditch game.

Lily

Rose looked at the letter as if it was poisonous.

"Rose, Rose," her mother raised her hand in front of her face "what's wrong?" Rose as answer passed her mother the letter before suddenly breaking into crying. "How could Abi do this her parents must be worried sick? And what if Max had forced her? And why had she not said something louder." She thought all simultaneously.

"Rose?" A voice appeared suddenly next to her and she fell into the arms of the person.

"Mrs. Weasley what's wrong?" Scorpius asked looking at Hermione now reading the letter who had gone pale. After a long pause Hermione answered,

"Abi Longbottom has eloped with Max Harlow." Scorpius' face became suddenly stern as he said quietly so that only Rose could hear "it's my fault."

"No," Rose said straightening herself up as she stood up "I said nothing after you told me if you are to blame then so am I."

"Rose I think we need to go," Hermione said softly to Rose.

"Goodbye," Scorpius said thoughtfully and with that Hermione grabbed her daughter's arm and with a loud pop disappeared.

Reappearing in a room was an unusual experience for Rose she had often been told that apparition into someone else's house was rude so the apparition of herself and her mother in her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's living room only confirmed how urged finding Abi was. The living was a large room made for many more people that currently occupied it was normally holding a party or meal or dinner and so it came as quite a surprise to Hermione to see just Lily and Professor Longbottom.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Lily.

"Mum has gone to find my dad, your dad and the boys at the Quidditch game I should have been there but I have this awful cough Lavender has been too upset to leave the room their staying in and Aliza is trying to calm her down." Then in a quieter tone "I am so glad your here Professor Longbottom was wearing out the floor he has been pacing for ages."

"Any news?" Rose asked.

"No just what I told you in the letter she disappeared with Max from Marcy's three days ago leaving a note saying they where going to get married and move to New Zealand."

"Three days ago?"

"I know Marcy only felt it important to mention today."

"And New Zealand they plan to move to the other side of the world? Abi doesn't even have her apparition license she would have to use muggle transport."

"I know," Lily said.

"Sorry Lily I am probably just repeating what you have already heard."

"Pretty much how are you Rose?"

"Me?" Rose asked surprised with what seemed an odd question "fine I mean I was a little upset but so must everyone."

"No but about Max," Lily risked a quick look towards her Aunt Hermione and Professor Longbottom who were deep in conversation.

"What about him?" Rose asked still confused.

"Well," Rose replied as though searching for the right work "I thought you two had an understanding."

"About what?"

"Ok plain English I thought you were secretly dating him."

"No," Rose said dismissively although she now understood Lily's question a little more.

"Sorry," Lily smiled weakly "when he followed you out the carriage on the train home I assumed you were dating."

"The train!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, "I talked about Abi going to Marcy's in front of Max what an idiot." She put her hand to her forehead.

"Ro please let's not blame ourselves for everything you weren't to know."

"But that's the thing Lily I am to blame I knew about Max," she took a deep breath in and told Lily what Scorpius had told her about Max and Arabella.

"Still," Lily said after another long silence "you couldn't know he would suddenly elope with one of your roommates," further conversation was interrupted by several simultaneous loud pops and Ron holding Hugo's hand, James, Albus and finally Harry appeared from the air.

"Any news?" Harry asked as soon as he had appeared in his own front room.

"No," Lily said quickest Harry and Ron then spent the next few hours with James and Hermione trying various auror spells to locate Abi but the principal problem was that auror spells are used to locate dark magic and as far as they could tell dark magic had not been used to take Abi and Max.

Eventually as the hour neared midnight the group declared they believed they had located a trace of magic similar to Abi's in both Canterbury and Portree the adults spilt into two groups leaving Rose, Lily, Hugo and Aliza who had swapped places with her father sat tired on the couch when a barn owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in the windowsill Lily grabbed it desperate for news as they all were.

"I don't recognise the handwriting."

"Me neither," Rose said over her shoulder.

"I do," Alizia said "it's Abi's."

"We can't open it though," Hugo said.

"Why not?" asked all three girls simultaneously.

"Because it's addressed to Uncle Harry and he's not here."

"We can't just leave it sat there," Alizia said.

"No," Lily agreed, "I'm his daughter it's near enough."

"Why would Abi be writing to Uncle Harry anyway?" Rose asked.

Dear Harry [Lily read],

I am writing this letter to you in the hope it will find my parents who seem not be replying at Hogwarts. I am safe with my darling Max and we plan to get married in two days time before finishing our education in the Josef Academy in New Zealand I am sure this will come to a shock to most of the family but Max and I have been in love for a long time. We require 6,000 galleons to begin our new life and begin it without delay.

Abi Longbottom soon to be Abi Harlow

"That's it," Rose said in an almost silence as they finished reading the letter "Max wants money and he seems to think that marrying it is the only way."

"That's why they wrote to Harry," Alizia added slowly "there is no way dad could raise that sort of money quickly all that rubbish about not being to get to mum and dad she knew they were here but…"

"Dad has money," finished Lily and Rose couldn't help thinking how much more sensible Alizia was without her sister around.

"Wait a minute," Hugo asked "so Max needs money he knows that Abi's family have wealthy connections he goes to Marcy's ball and encourages Abi to elope with him then he asks for 6,000 galleons from Abi's connections so they can set up a married life together and moves her to the other side if the world."

"Basically," Rose replied.

"Good I needed to understand that,"

"Do you think the others have got far?" Alizia asked staring out the window of the Potter's front room into the large garden outside lit with gas lamps down the drive. Tonight was a cold but clear winters night with a bright moon and no rain it was the night for dances rather than dramas. It was this night that they all stood watch over.


	15. Rose talks to Professor Longbottom

Chapter Fifteen

Rose talks to Professor Longbottom

Early the next morning the group was being roughly awoken by Hermione.

"Breakfast?" Hermione asked them when she managed to pull them out of their deep sleep. The breakfast was gratefully received by all most of who hadn't eaten in at least twelve hours even Neville popped downstairs to pick up some breakfast for Lavender who refused to move out of the bed she had now occupied for twenty-four hours.

"Did you give dad that letter?" Lily asked Rose quietly.

"Yes he asked me not to tell Professor Longbottom."

"But do you think the he will pay it?"

"I don't know giving the money to Max and Abi might mean that they move to the other side of the world it's hardly a happy solution."

"Did you get anywhere in Scotland dad?" Lily asked noticing that her dad was beginning to take notice of their conversation.

"No one recognised my description of them but there was a sense of magical trace running through the area I don't think they can be far away."

"How about Canterbury?"

"Dead end," Hermione added, "there was a trace of magic from Max's wand but it was short and days old."

"You can trace someone's wand magic?" Lily asked curiously.

"Why what have you done Lily?" Harry asked laughing.

"No just curious I don't think anyone has mentioned it at Hogwarts."

"No it's very strong magic we shouldn't really be using it here it was something I was taught in auror training."

There was a moment of silence as an owl dropped through the open window and lightly placed a letter on Harry's plate the entire group looked at the letter with apprehension Rose knew the writing was not that of Abi or Max but Ginny Potter's.

"She's found them," Harry said as he opened and scanned the page "they've agreed to come back home but they are to go to Beauxbatons in the New Year to finish their education and are to remain engaged."

"They haven't asked for money?" Rose asked.

"No," Harry replied, "read it yourself," Rose did so with Lily, Alizia and Hugo reading it over her shoulder.

"They're coming to the new years party Rose said and all the adults looked up."

"What?" Hermione asked looking across the table.

"It says that Aunt Ginny has encouraged them to come to the party to see their parents.

"I didn't read that," Harry said shaking his head.

"It's sandwiched in between a piece on wedding details and more wedding details you probably skipped through it Uncle Harry."

"Do you want me to go tell mum and dad?" Alizia asked in the silence.

"Yes Alizia," Hermione said, "do you want someone to come with you?"

"No I'm fine," Alizia said rather unconvincingly.

"I'll go," Rose said.

They climbed two flights of steps up the house that Rose knew so well perhaps only her parents house and her dorm room at Hogwarts were more familiar to her. The stairs creaked slightly and Rose knew from the experience of a hundred sleepovers that it was the third step from the bottom that was the worst. The pictures up the walls took you on a step through time near the bottom step was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny what Rose guessed to be just after the war in fact her dad still had a cut to his forehead. The next picture was Harry and Ginny on their wedding day then Ginny holding a baby James then Harry and her dad holding two babies with James running in and out of the picture the two babies being of course herself and Albus. Then a picture of all the Potter Weasley cousins from Teddy in the back to the youngest at the time, Fred, followed by a picture of Albus and James rolling their eyes at the camera dressed on Hogwarts robes. It was an expression mirrored in the next picture a new one that Rose hadn't seen before of James and Harry stood in front of be doors of the Daily Prophet building where James had begun his job as Quidditch correspondent. The last picture was one that changed every year with the three Potter siblings on their new year party with Lily dressed in a black dress Albus and James in dark robes fighting and Ginny's voice coming from outside the frame.

As Rose entered the bedroom Professor Longbottom and his wife were sharing darkness captured them immediately the heavy curtains were shut and the complete blackness that circled the room gave Rose the impression they hadn't been open in days. The four poster bed in the centre of the room also had it's curtains shut and Rose was unsure how to approach.

"Mum?" Alizia asked into the blackness and what Rose had taken to be a piece of furniture moved in the blackness.

"Dad?" Alizia asked.

"Yes," came the reply Rose felt heart broken at hearing that mournful voice Professor Longbottom so normally alive and jolly particularly when surrounded by his plants sounded yet he sounded like he was conducting a funeral.

"We've had some news," Alizia continued "Ginny has found them in Scotland they're engaged but they've agreed not to get married immediately and they are to continue their education in France not New Zealand."

"On what conditions?"

"Sorry Dad," Alizia asked confused.

"This Max must have asked for something for stopping the marriage, fees for Beauxbatons at least."

"Nothing as far as I am aware dad."

"Mmmmmm," said the Professor thoughtfully and Rose thought he was a great deal clever than the students who made fun of him gave him credit for.

"Will you tell mum?" Alizia asked.

"Yes of course Alizia," and then more quietly as if he thought Rose couldn't hear "you've been a rock."

And Rose had to agree with him Alizia was eminently more sensible away from her twin and she had virtually held up the family whilst her mother had seemed to melt away and her father die of grief.

"Do you think your Aunt did pay them not to get married?" Alizia asked when she had closed the door.

"I don't know," Rose replied "I could see them paying the rates for schooling perhaps but the rest seems a lot of money."


	16. Rose sees in the New Year

Chapter Sixteen

Rose sees in the New Year

New Years Eve found Rose and Lily commandeered into the kitchen to help with the food.

"I think Grandma thinks she's feeding an army," Lily whispered to Rose as she took another plate of sandwiches out to the living room.

"I heard that," Molly Weasley shouted from the kitchen and Rose and Lily laughed.

"Oh sandwiches," George smiled grabbing a handful of egg sandwiches.

"You dare Uncle George," Lily growled "Grandma Weasley will kill me."

"Has anyone told you that you do a mean impression of your mum?"

"Yes, now sandwiches back on the plate." Rose laughed at them and wanted to hug them her family could drive her crazy but she loved them too.

"Rose, Lily more sandwiches," Ginny shouted from the kitchen.

"Mum how come you're not helping?"

"I've paid my dues I'm afraid your turn now," Ginny laughed as she grabbed several bottles of butterbeer taking them to the living room. Like all New Years Eve parties the Potter house was full of the extended Potter-Weasley family. This New Years party was no exception Rose could see Harry grabbing his wife around the waist playfully and James making puking noises. Teddy talking in the corner with George and Bill looking decidedly shifty in Rose's opinion her mum was flitting in and out of the kitchen with still more food. Her Granddad was sat asleep on the sofa a half finished box of chocolates still on his knee. Albus was sat at the window looking out impatiently for Alexandra's arrival in the garden with Roxanne sat beside him reading the latest witch weekly saying,

"She's not going to be here for another twenty minutes at least."

Fleur, Victorie and Dominique where stood beside the Christmas tree chattering away in rapid French with Molly and Lucy sat on the floor discussing politics and Rose smiled one of those would make minister for magic one day. Alizia was sneaking a firewhiskey whilst reading one of the books Hermione had lent her on ancient runes. Neville was talking to Roses dad and Lavender who seemed to have miraculously have recovered from her mystery ailment and was languishing on a footstool looking rather bored. To her left she to her surprise saw Louis and Marianna.

"How are you?" Marianna asked.

"I'm fine," Rose replied indifferently "you?"

"I'm fine." Marianna said equally unfeeling then repented "Ro I've missed you."

"Me too," Rose said grabbing her best friend in a hug.

"Are you talking now?" Lily interrupted and they both nodded before joining the hugging.

"Rose may I have my girlfriend back?" Louis asked haughtily.

"There you go," Rose smiled at them before wiping a tear from her eye and smiling at her best friend walking away hand in hand.

"I think I see her," Albus shouted from the window quite loudly. Roxanne who was also peering out into the garden said,

"That's not Alex that's two people it's Abi and Max."

A knock came at the door and it was Lavender who was quickest to answer rising up from where she had been sat to open the door the cold strong wind whipped her deep blue dress as she stood in the doorway. It was obvious that in spite of themselves everyone in the room with the possible exception of Arthur Weasley who was still softly snoring was straining to hear the conversation at the door. Rose could hear snatches of the conversation.

"And now your engaged darling,"

"Yes France mum."

"No your sister's staying here,"

"How silly for you all to be worried," it was Molly Weasley who broke the tension by turning on the wireless and the sound of a high falsetto voice began on the radio. Fleur rolled her eyes Arthur woke up quite suddenly and James, Albus and Fred laughed. A few minutes later despite the loud music Rose and Lily by the kitchen heard the door slam.

"Rose how are you?" Abi smiled falsely grabbing Rose in a hug then Lily before standing beside Max her hand resting on his so that a diamond ring glinted on her hand.

"How are you Rose?" Max asked curtly.

"Fine," came the equally curt reply.

"Oh dad," Abi cried and flounced of in the direction on her father the moment she saw him and Lily began laughing.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"She hasn't changed a bit," and Rose smiled.

Abi continued to work herself around the party as if she was at an engagement party held for her instead of a New Years party it was another hour or so before Abi came back to Rose.

"I'm going Rose me and Max have a portkey to catch early in the morning to France."

"Are you looking forward to it?" Rose asked.

"Yes I mean it's much nicer than Hogwarts or going to New Zealand and it's thanks to Malfoy."

"What?" Rose asked whipping around to look at Abi for the first time properly.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to say anything," Abi laughed.

"What did Scorpius do?" Rose asked.

"No I can't possibly say," Abi giggled.

"Abi," Rose said seriously.

"Well," Abi said as though revealing a great secret "it was Scorpius who found us and paid the fees for Beauxbatons and some money for us to get married in a few years."

"Abi," Max grabbed her hand "we have to go."

"Yes of course darling," Abi said smiling and with a wave to Rose walked to the door Max almost pulling her away. Rose was left looking at the space that they had occupied just moments earlier.

She was brought out of the trance by loud magical fireworks provided by her Uncle George that announced the New Year.

"Happy New Year Ro," Lily came over to her giving her a hug as Marianna joined the hug after giving Louis a kiss.

"Happy New Year guys," Rose repeated in a dazed voice.


	17. Rose is summoned

Chapter Seventeen

Rose is summoned

The sun began to wink over the horizon announcing not just a new day but also a new year before Rose Weasley fell asleep. The party had lasted into the early morning but she had been home for hours laying in the darkness of her bedroom just thinking. She has prided herself on being such a good judge of character most her life yet she had befriended Max who went on to exploit her friends whilst she was cold shouldered to Scorpius who was kinder than she could have imagined. The months that lay behind her were now looked upon in a different light whilst the months they lay ahead became a complete unknown. She hoped for her sanity that the madness that seemed to have surrounded her and her extended friends and family abated but she doubted it. Life rarely did as it was told.

The journey back to Hogwarts for the first time that she remembered was an unpleasant one. Thinking upon her misjudgment of Scorpius each time she saw him which seemed quite often firstly on the train platform then passing past his carriage as she looked for Marianna then as he bought some food from the trolley then disembarking from the train. It was as though Hogwarts was trying to tell her that she had made a mistake.

However as she settled down to a harsh final few months working towards her NEWT exams the thought was driven out of her mind as arithmancy, charms, potions, ancient runes and transfiguration took over. It was early February before the soap opera that was last term displayed any signs of showing herself again. It started with a single knock on the Gryffindor common room door.

This in itself was a rarity anyone who wanted to come into the common room normally had the password. For a second or two no one made a sign to move as if ignoring it would make it go away. It was Roxanne sat beside the fire who moved first to open the portrait hole wand raised as though she expected a demon to be stood beside the door when she opened it. Instead the whole common room heard the response of,

"Oh hi Charlie what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could grab Lily for a moment," at that moment Rose was eternally grateful that Albus and some of the other Weasley boys were visiting Hagrid. But she felt apprehensive on their behalf apparently so did Roxanne.

"What for?" she asked skeptically.

"The errr headmistress wants to see her something about prefects." Rose almost stopped Lily going there and then she knew Charlie was lying anything to do with Prefects went through her as head girl but there had been no word. She decided against her gut feeling to say nothing and watch Lily walk out the common room with Charlie. Despite Lily's constant insistence she was not hung up on Charlie Rose saw a slight blush in her cheeks appear. To Rose's surprise the tall boy stood beside Charlie made no efforts to leave with him and Lily but was left languishing beside the doorframe.

"Scorpius would you like to come in?" Roxanne asked.

"As long as you don't think I am stealing your secrets,"

Scorpius smiled as it was said in jest and Roxanne laughed as she let him in. Some of the younger students looked as though they very much thought he would try and steal their secrets and Rose rolled her eyes house unity for some reason seemed inapplicable to Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Is this seat taken?" Scorpius asked pulling out a rather stern looking chair to sit beside Rose who had her feet up on a little sofa.

"You can sit on here if you would prefer," she smiled and he duly sat beside her.

"Ancient Runes?" He asked looking at the work.

"Yes," she replied not looking up this was for two reasons firstly she was genuinely in a rush to get this work finished as she still had three feet on the properties of hemlock to do before midnight. The second reason was however recently she had found herself at mealtimes or in lessons they shared trying to look at Scorpius as he worked or ate. She could offer herself no rational explanation on the topic and went with the strongest of a weak set of excuses: exam stress.

With Scorpius sat so close she could smell his aftershave, something minty that she couldn't quite place. She was worried about her own expression towards him. And so the conversation continued for several moments in short one word answers her not looking up and he struggling with topics to talk about. After a few minutes of this rather strained conversation Scorpius put his finger under Rose's chin and forced her to look towards him she tried to avert her gaze but his deep blue eyes pulled her in.

"Rose," he asked with sincere concern in his voice "is there something wrong?"

"No," she stammered unable to reply as she looked for the first time at the perfect proportion of his face and it pulled her in a little furrow in his brow where concern was etched on his face. Fortunately, in Rose's opinion, it was at that moment that Lily and Charlie choose to open the common room door their fingers touching as though they'd been holding hands seconds earlier Rose recognized the little smile of happiness on her best friends face, the look she'd worn before her break up with Charlie. Scorpius got up to leave at that moment with Charlie and with a simple.

"Goodbye Rose," Scorpius said as he swept out of the common room. Several of the younger students stared open mouthed at him as he left wondering how one got such a presence and in some way Rose understood their question. She seemed to feel the physical leaving of the boy from the room. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye Lily almost skipped up the steps to the girls' room. With Marianna, Roxanne and Alexandra she made to follow Lily and they cornered her in her dorm room a smile spread across her face.

"Come on then spill," Roxanne smiled at Lily.

"He proposed," she said simply. They all looked at her in shock.

"And you said…" asked Alexandra asked impatiently.

"No," Lily replied as simply she then looked up at the four girls in her doorway all with their mouths wide open.

"I told him I was not to be dropped one moment and picked up another then he said he had been miserable without me and he was worried what his parents would say so he had broken us up. Over the holidays he told them that he was in love with me and they told him to change his mind on threat of disinheritance. He wrote a couple of weeks ago saying he would be asking me to marry him and they've cut him loose.

"So I said yes."

They all screamed a little before composing themselves Rose in particular gave her head a little shake as she swore Roxanne had deafened her with her scream.

"Do you have the ring?" Marianna asked Lily drew out a little chain from under her shirt with a beautiful platinum ring with a diamond held in it. The ring looked at least forty years old and Rose smiled at it. Charlie obviously knew Lily very well as the ring suited her.

"When are you getting married?" Alexandra asked and Lily smiled.

"Not until I have left school at least," she smiled back. "I am only just sixteen now I can't even legally get married until I am seventeen."

"Lily Zabini," Roxanne smiled at her.

"Don't," Lily said in reply "I am like a school girl I'll be doodling that on my parchment before you know it."

"Rose Weasley?" A voice said from behind the group and they all swung round to see a tiny second year girl with long dark braids stood behind them obviously a little nervous of being in the presence of so many older students simultaneously.

"Yes?" Rose asked the girl.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office now." the girl said.

"Thank you for the message," Rose smiled wondering what the headmistress could want at nearly ten o clock in the evening.

"Maybe you'll come back engaged as well Ro," Marianna smiled.

"Honestly the headmistress that was such an obvious lie from Charlie." Rose left the group still gossiping about engagements and Roxanne starting on venues that Rose thought a little premature.

She entered the headmistresses office by the stairway hidden by a gargoyle the password this time was

"Sugar mice," was always connected to muggle sweets for a reason Rose was yet to work out she could not connect Professor McGonagoll with eating any of these sweets.


	18. Rose meets Mrs Malfoy

Chapter Eighteen

Rose meets Mrs. Malfoy

"Come in," said the headmistress' voice from behind the heavy oak door once Rose had rapped lightly. Rose had only even been in his room twice and both times in broad daylight in the dark the room looked different the stars on the ceiling really twinkled at her. Some of the instruments on the desk lit up and there was a floating chandelier of candles in the middle of the room to illuminate it. But she could not see all the portraits that sat behind the headmistress desk.

Professor McGonagall herself was bent over some parchment making neat notes of some description but Rose couldn't read it in the dim light. She paid little attention to the other person in the room. The woman had blonde hair that was curled just past her shoulders light streaks of grey ran through it. The woman was dressed about as neatly as the average minor royal or politicians' wife. She was wearing complete black save a single green broach on the front of her black robes. She wore black court heeled shoes and a hat that hid most of her face from Rose. Her body was positioned like someone who had the best training in a Swiss finishing school.

"Rose," Professor McGonagall said "this is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy she would like to talk to you about something that she will not disclose to me.

"In private," said Narcissa her tone sharp and clipped.

"Yes you can use the empty classroom two doors down."

Narcssia's face showed she very clearly did not think a disused classroom was adequate for her but she bit her tongue. Rose led the woman to the classroom and before she had even shut the door the woman began.

"You can have no illusions Miss. Weasley to why I am here."

"I am afraid that I have no idea I am not even sure why you would want to talk to me aren't you Scorpius' grandmother?"

"Yes I am I see then the rumours are not completely untrue you have met my grandson."

"Yes we have been in the same classes for seven years."

"But still you know of him more than you know most your peers."

"His best friend is engaged to my cousin Lily."

"Yes," she said wrinkling her nose "I have heard of this most unfortunate occurrence Charlie is so obviously simple at least the family have Anya a most sensible girl. Still we digress Miss. Weasley."

"I don't think so seen, as I have no idea why you were here."

"Because I have heard that you are dating my grandson Scorpius Malfoy and I want to hear from yourself that this is untrue."

"And why do you object to this so much?"

"Miss. Weasley your family is made of the most disagreeable people why I have heard that you were raised with the son of a werewolf. Your mother is muggle born. Miss Longbottom has already taken my stepson away to France."

"Max eloped with Abi," Rose interrupted caring very little for manners now.

"Answer me Miss. Weasley are you or have you ever dated my grandson."

"No," Rose replied simply the feeling in her heart heavy like a stone of regret was placed there.

"And do you promise never to enter into any arrangement."

"No," Rose repeated, "I do not."

"You obviously hold contempt for my family."

"On the contrary I respect your family but you have insulted me and those I love. I do not hold respect for a woman like that. I have answered the questions that you placed before me madam now please leave."

With this Rose opened the door of the classroom and when Narcissa made no move to exit the room. Rose herself swept out of the room leaving a shocked Narcissa Malfoy in an abandoned classroom. Rose felt for some inexplicable reason tears threaten to pour down her face. Shaking her head to clear them she entered Gryffindor tower.

"So?" Asked Lily sat beside the fire. Rose had failed to notice the time and it seemed the entire of Gryffindor tower had gone to bed with the exception of Lily, Charlie, Albus, Marianna, Fred, Alizia, Roxanne and Hugo all of whom looked up at her as she entered.

"So what?" Rose replied remaining stood up despite the armchair that had obviously been left for her.

"What did the Professor want?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, Scorpius' grandmother was there she had come all the way from Wiltshire seemed to think that I am dating Scorpius that I would dirty their family line or something to that effect."

"She came all the way from the other side of the country just to check that?" Marianna asked skeptically.

"Yes didn't have a high opinion of any of our family apparently."

"You're not dating Scorpius though are you?" Albus asked.

"What does that mean?" she asked turning around from staring at the fire to her cousin stood behind her.

"Well he's a Slytherin Ro,"

"And?" Rose asked in a loud voice as she once again felt her Weasley temper bubble up in her. "Just for once in my life I want everyone to leave me alone can't I get a moments peace." During this her voice crescendoed up so the word peace was ironically shouted. With this Rose turned on her heal and made her way down the corridor swiftly taking just two minutes to reach the head boy/girl study. She was eternally gratefully that the head boy one Scorpius Malfoy was nowhere to be found and rushed into her empty room locking the door behind her flopping onto the bed. It took her hours to get to sleep. At one point she even heard Scorpius come in and shut his own bedroom door.

Rose had realised that after all her had said to her just four months ago she grown to love him. She knew his heart now he may be quiet to he was kind, truthful and devoted to her. When she thought his name her heart skipped a beat when he had opened the door of the common room she had just wanted to open the door and kiss him right there and then. But there was no guarantee his feelings had not changed since that soaking wet day by the lake. So instead she early in the morning fell asleep and gave thanks that the next day was Saturday when she could sleep in to her hearts content.


	19. Rose takes an early morning walk

Chapter Nineteen

Rose takes an early morning walk

That weekend lie in never came for Rose, barely five hours after she had fallen asleep she was woken up again by light streaming in through her open windows and light curtains. She decided that lying in bed was not an option so donning a muggle pair of jeans, a jumper and scarf she headed out to the light crisp spring morning. She passed by the empty corridor, the silent great hall and on into the grounds that still kept a light dusting of snow on them. Unthinking she let her feet do the walking as her head thought. She walked from the castle to the great lake doing a circle of the lake taking nearly two hours as she let her head just think upon the day before. Looking down at her feet she nearly stumbled into perhaps the only other person up that morning.

"Scorpius?"

"Rose," he seemed less surprised than she was to see the other out on this weekend morning.

"I couldn't sleep," she said by way of excuse.

"Me neither," he confessed "I received a letter from my grandmother."

"Scorpius," she began "if I was rude to her then I apologise but that is all."

"I am sure she was just as rude to you her ideas belong in another century but the letter did do one thing it gave me hope as I hadn't let myself hope before. If your feelings are the same as they were in December then simply say so and I will never speak of I again. But if your feelings have changed…." he let himself peter off.

"Scorpius," she said smiling as she looked up into his open face she had never been this close to him in her life and she saw his pale skin, his dark blue eyes and his blonde hair close up. "I know what you did for Abi and I imagine for Lily you secured their happiness."

"You must know," he interrupted it was for you "all of it was for you."

"I have to confess," she began a little shake in her voice "that I love you completely" he smiled at her echo of the exact words he had used just months earlier. He lowered his face to hers and Rose felt his lips meet hers there was that spark that people talked about the one you thought that you would never experience yourself and as Scorpius deepened the kiss and pulled Rose by her waist.

Scorpius took her hand and they walked back into the school. It was a little harder to enter the school than it had been to exit a few students sat at the house tables in the great hall and they met more than one student in the corridor. A few raising eyebrows at the head boy and girl holding hands but none passed comment more than likely due to the likelihood of detention if they did so. They entered the little common room they shared as head boy and girl and Scorpius shut the door before reclaiming Rose with his lips again she began to open his shirt and take off her own t shirt. But Scorpius caught her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes," she breathed deeply "I love you."

This was good enough for Scorpius who finished taking off his shirt before they still in a partial state of dress headed to his room where a large double bed stood in the middle of the floor Picking Rose up as though she was no lighter than a feather he placed her on the bed before joining her as he pulled on to him. An hour later Scorpius lay asleep and Rose took a lock of his hair twisting it around her finger they had missed breakfast but neither really cared. Rose watched him as he slept his face just peaceful no worries that doing exams and running a manor and looking after a younger sister put on him. His face was smooth and his torso exposed to the sunlight beating through the window. Neither where wearing any clothes and Rose at least had no desire to get dressed and simply wanted to lie with him forever. "How?" she thought "had she been so stupid not to know the truth."

"I love Scorpius Malfoy," she said aloud.

"Good to know," said Scorpius turning over his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Just," he stroked her face as he said, "I love you Rose Weasley." She smiled at him.

"I don't want to move she said I want to stay like this forever."

"You don't want me even to do this," Scorpius asked as he kissed her nose or this kissing her forehead "or this," and kissed her lips.

"Yes," Rose whispered her voice heavy.

This time Rose and Scorpius both decided they really had to rush before they missed dinner as well.

"I want you to meet my family and friends," Rose said smiling as she took his hand and led him out the room. As they entered Gryffindor common room Rose saw Charlie and Lily playing chess in which he was being beaten and the other members of her family and friends watching.

"Guys," she said to the assembled group "I have an apology to make after last night I am sorry I was rude it's just being insulted tends to make me cranky." There was a general acceptance of the apology from all except Lily who was smiling at Rose watching her hands intertwined with Scorpius' and guessing her secret already.

"Rose," said her brother in an apprehensive voice "are you trying to tell us you are dating Malfoy?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"I thought you hated him," Fred said simply.

"He is here Fred," she said sarcastically.

"Hate?" Scorpius asked amusement playing across his face "that's not what you said these last few hours."

"It was the night of the Halloween ball you said you would not dance with me as I was too plain."

"You heard that?" Scorpius asked looking a little shocked with Charlie whom Lily had evidently never told that piece of information either.

"Yes," replied Rose.

"I was just dying to get Charlie to stop asking me to dance with girls if I had danced with you I was sure I would have kissed you on the dance-floor and that would not have been proper."

"But if you had you would have saved us the last three months of this soap opera," Roxanne said smiling. After a night of playing chess in which Scorpius was quite apt the couple headed back to their head boy head girl rooms. Rose was sure this would prompt speculation but she didn't much care.

"Bye Rose," Scorpius said as he reached the door of his room.

"No way," she smiled and took his hand waltzing into his room. "I have only just started dating you there is no way I am leaving you for even one night again." Scorpius smiled and captured Roses mouth before pulling her onto the bed.

"I love you," he said looking her in the eyes and "you have no idea how much."

"Yes," she replied sternly "yes I think I do."


	20. Rose has a suprise

Epilogue

Rose 

Four years later...

"Oh then this is us in Venice," Lily smiled at the picture on the Rialto bridge "I got some local to take it I rather like it. Then this is us in Rome Charlie had to take it that's why it's wonky."

"So how was Italy?" Rose smiled at Charlie and Lily sat together on the Potter's sofa. It was another New Years party and Lily and Charlie where showing their friends and family their pictures of their honeymoon in Italy.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Zabini?" Interrupted Alizia.

"Weird," Lily replied "and it makes me feel old."

"I'll be back in a moment Rose," Scorpius whispered and kissed her cheek as he stood up whist James made retching noises.

"James?" Rose asked, "How old are you?"

James smiled and took Scorpius' seat beside her "young enough to mess with you little cousin."

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley can I have a word?" Scorpius asked Hermione and Ron who were stood talking to Bill and Fleur.

"Sure," Hermione smiled "please call us Hermione and Ron Scorpius you don't have to be so formal."

"Can we go in the kitchen?" Scorpius asked as he left the room and they all entered the empty kitchen.

"I would like to ask for Rose's hand in marriage," Hermione's face lit up but Ron scowled.

"No," he said.

"What?" his wife looked at him "they are crazy about each other they're in love."

"Rose makes her own decisions." Scorpius and Hermione broke into a smile.

"Thank you Hermione, Ron," Scorpius said rather formally.

"So?" Rose asked stood in the Potter's cold front garden about fifteen minutes later "what was so urgent?"

"Wait," he replied in a low voice and then one firework circled lazily into the sky giving a huge explosion followed by another and another until fireworks illuminated the land for miles around. "Rose," Scorpius said in a serious voice his girlfriend took her eyes off the sky to look at him.

"Marry me?" Rose could never told her feelings inside and her face split into a large smile.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I love you," Scorpius replied as he slipped a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond onto her finger.

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy," she smiled as she watched the very last of the fireworks die away.

Cast List

Rose Weasley- Elizabeth Bennet

Scorpius Malfoy- Fitzwilliam Darcy

Lily Potter- Jane Bennet

Charlie Zabibi- Charles Bingley

Marianna Armitage- Charlotte Lucas

Abi Longbottom- Lydia Bennet

Aliza Longbottom- Catherine "Kitty" Bennet

Max Harlow/Malfoy- George Wickham

Anya Zabini- Caroline Bingley

Arabella Malfoy- Georgina Darcy

Octavia Jones- Mary Bennet

Louis Weasley- William Collins

Narcissa Malfoy- Lady Catherine de Bourgh

Hermione Weasley- The Gardiners

Vena Szabo- Colonel Fitzwilliam

Teddy Lupin/Neville Longbottom- Mr. Bennet

Victorie Lupin/Lavender Longbottom- Mrs. Bennet

There is no direct parallel for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet but two couples take on their roles at different points. In the early stages of the story Teddy and Victorie take on the role for the scene that corresponds to the book when Mr. Collins proposes to Lizzy. Then Neville and Lavender take on the role during the scene that corresponds to when Lydia elopes with Wickham. Equally Hermione takes on the role of the both the Gardiners. Also there are several characters that have no parallel character in the book such as Albus Potter, Alexandra Benson, the Weasley clan etc. but I still loved writing about them all.

Thank you very much for following this story all the way through, if you haven't already please review and if you have please do so again. Also check out one (or more) of my other stories.


End file.
